It's Complicated
by My Mutilated Heart
Summary: Naruto is orphaned at the age of seven when his parents die in a fire. His godfather, Jiriaya, adopts Naruto and raises him as his own. As Naruto grew up he faced brutal and excessive bullying and it effected him deeply, and so Naruto and Jiriaya moved to the bustling city of Konoha in hopes of forgetting the blond boy's tortured past.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's Complicated**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**_

 _ **A/N: What style of writing is preferred? Third, second, first?**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Backstory**_

Sirens rung at an earsplitting rate. Fire, embers and ash covered and rained down around the Uzumaki household. Screams pierced the neighbor's ears as the eerie sounds ripped from the Uzumaki resident's throats. Naruto wheezed pitiably in a desperate attempt to receive much needed oxygen. His world was literally burning and falling apart all around him.

He was no older than seven. Tears prickled in his eyes as he walked through the halls of the fiery domain that was once his home.

"O-otou-san...okaa-saaan!" The boy screamed out in anguish, yearning for the comfort and protection of his parents. His appearance was torn and ragged. His blue, checkered pajama pants were now a dull grey due to the large amount of soot. His shirt had holes and tears which were caused by falling dibree. Naruto's small hands were cut and calloused and his tiny, fragile body was littered in bruises.

"M-mom!" He coughed out. His vision became blurry and found himself tripping over his own feet and he took favor in leaning against the wall as he continued his search for his parents.

A poorly shaped silhouette could be seen through the dark smoke. It was large, tall and due to the circumstances, Naruto couldn't help but willingly fall into the stranger's arms with a quiet plea of,

"..Daddy..."

Naruto accepted the dark embrace of unconsciousness and the stranger who held him brought Naruto's small frame closer to their own in means of protection. A mask was slid onto the blond haired boy's face and Naruto almost immediately felt the relief of being able to freely breathe again. The stranger's name tag shined brightly in the dramatic lighting of the fire. It read:

 _ **Shiki**_

And soon enough the poor boy was rescued from the fire with not a single indication of the sorrow that was to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _"Now, as of October 10th, 1998, we call off any and all investigation of the murder of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They died by fire with no knowledge of who started it. No suspects were claimed and or found so we now officially call off this investigation. There were no wills written by either party so the distribution of property will not be made but rather donated to charity. The only son, Naruto Uzumaki, will be living with his godfather, Jiriaya Sannin, who will take on the responsibility of housing the eight year old boy as his guardian."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did almost all the characters would be having lots of cowboy butt sex.**

 **Chapter 2: It's A Chapter! (LAWLZ)**

"..N-no...it burns..."

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, reliving the reoccurring nightmare that he usually gets when he's stressed. His golden locks were bathed in sweat and stuck to his forehead. Tears slid down whiskered cheeks and Naruto's cries grew more frantic with each passing minute.

"C-can't breathe...!"

There was knocking and yelling from behind his bedroom door.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?" Jiriaya's spiky hair was all askew and his breathing was ragged. He could hear Naruto's cries and screams from the other side of the house and the heartbreaking sounds made his heart clench tightly. Jiriaya jiggled the handle of the door and cursed.

"Fuck!"

Jiriaya kicked open the once locked door and ran into the whimpering boy's room. He spotted the boy hiding under a blanket, clenching it for dear life. He ran to the blond's side and took Naruto into his arms and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"Shh, shh, c'mon gaki, please wake up." Jiriaya climbed into the small twin-sized bed and sat the trembling boy on his lap. He held Naruto close and rocked him back and forth slightly in order to calm him.

Naruto continued to tremble in Jiriaya's arms. Jiriaya shook Naruto gently to wake him and tried not to fluster the boy further.

Naruto then let out a choked sob and the older man could feel his chest constrict at how deeply the sound had hit him. The blond was always a bubbly, hyperactive nut-job, so seeing the gaki like this tore his heart apart at the seams. Where they previously lived obviously had a drastic impact on the boy. Just the fact that Naruto was- No! Jiriaya wouldn't let those thoughts take over his mind.

".. Jiriaya..." A small voice called out to him. The small, angelic voice silently demanded the hermit's attention. Jiriaya's eyes burned but he wouldn't let himself cry. He leaned down and gently kissed the blue eyed angel on the forehead.

"Bout time you woke up, gaki." The white haired man joked gently, trying to ease the kitsune's mind.

"..mm..." The sixteen year old noised in agreement.

A final tear slid down whiskered cheeks which Jiriaya wiped away with rough, but equally gentle, hands. Naruto leaned into Jiriaya's warmth and found comfort in it.

"Bad dream, Sunshine?" Jiriaya let the boy's nickname slip out from his lips.

"..."

He took Naruto's silence as a yes even though he already knew the answer. Naruto's uncharacteristic stotic attitude was proof of that.

"Which one was it?" Jiriaya asked as he let his large fingers comb through golden locks. He could feel Naruto relax into his touch which pleased him.

"A little bit of both." Naruto yawned feeling content.

The hermit and kitsune shared a comfortable moment of silence. The sound of rain could be heard beating against the roof of the house. Jiriaya looked about Naruto's room, amused that there were boxes here and there with some of it's contents spilled on the floor. They hadn't fully settled in yet. That reminded Jiriaya of something.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto admitted. His eyes turned hazy, a sign that he was recalling a memory that he strongly wished that he could forget. He clenched his hands so tightly into the orange sheets of his bed that his normally tanned hands turned white from the pressure. He let go and let the circulation of blood continue once again when he felt a large hand cup his tiny fist. Naruto had always been small for his age/gender.

The blond let out a sigh and laid his head back and let it rest on the juncture between Jiriaya's neck and shoulder.

"Please don't let this turn out like last time.." Naruto begged to no one in particular.

"I won't let it." Jiriaya declared, his voice laced in assurance. This seemed to calm Naruto because before he knew it he had slipped back into a slumber, but this time it showed only darkness rather than the nightmare of his memories.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did Naruto and Sasuke would make smush, smush.**

 **Chapter 3: First Day**

Naruto awoke feeling unrested. He blinked his eyes sleepily as the memories of last night flooded back into his mind.

 **'Damn.'** He thought. He hated breaking down, especially in front of Jiriaya. It wasn't a matter of showing weakness but rather worrying the perv more than what was needed. Jiriaya gave up so much for the boy and now passes the time by being an erotic novel writer.

Naruto stretched his arms and flinched when he brushed his hand against something warm. Naruto let his cerulean orbs fall onto the sleeping face of Jiriaya. It was a funny sight and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Jiriaya's snowy hair covered half his face and was drenched with his drool. He snuggled Naruto's pillow and looked...wait...is he dry-humping it?...Ew...just ew. Naruto made sure to note not to use that pillow ever again. Stupid old pervs and their dirty dreams..

The alarm on his phone went off. The screen lit up and read:

 **Get the fuck up! Schuuuulllll! •_•**

The blond angel groaned and rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on. He really didn't want to go but with no school there is no education and with no education there is no money, and if there is no money he can't fend for himself financially. He wanted to pay back Jiriaya for taking care of him even though the white haired man didn't have to. Jiriaya had said that he didn't want money, he just wanted Naruto to be happy. Cuz' y'kno...he doesn't have much of that... Anyway! Naruto gets to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom. They had two. One for the perv and one for the blond.

Naruto stripped himself of his sticky clothes that were drenched in sweat. He just sat them in a pile on the tiled floor. He took a moment to gaze at the unfamiliarity of this place. He hadn't even decorated his room yet and he had no clue as to how he would decorate the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and pulled the orange curtain closed to conceal his nudity. At least the curtain was orange. He turned on the shower and sighed happily at the relief that the steaming water gave him. Tanned fingers rubbed along his body to equally distribute the water. He pulled his head back and relished in the amazing feeling of the hot water hitting his bare skin in a way that it was almost like a massage. He washed his hair with his favorite vanilla shampoo. The smell was intoxicating to the teen. He loved vanilla almost as much as he did ramen.

He turned off the water and exited the shower. He looked at where his clothes laid and cursed to himself because he forgot to bring a towel and an extra set of clothes. Oh how he hated mornings. He looked at his dirty clothes on the floor and he thought about the sleeping hermit in his bed.

 **'Screw it.'**

He pulled on his dirty, green boxers. He didn't even dry himself. He was too lazy to do anything about the dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. He walked back to his room and rustled through a few boxes for some clothes. His style of clothing was different from most. He liked to wear mostly dark colors with a splash of neon in it. Mainly orange.

He pulled out black, leather pants along with his orange, studded belt. He wasted no time in slipping them onto his cold and wet body. The blond liked the feeling of tight clothes. In a way it made him feel more comfortable because he didn't have a bunch of extra baggage hanging about.

He then pulled out an orange tank top and slipped it on over his body. He wanted something to accessorise it so he dug a little deeper in another box. He pulled out his favorite black fish net shirt and layered that on top if his tank top. He felt pretty good about himself but then he began to think along the lines of, is he too noticeable? After his past experiences at his previous school the blond beauty discovered that he no longer liked purposely standing out as much as he used to. He thought about his current appearance and decided just to wear a black hoodie over it but he'd leave the zipper unzipped.

He slipped on his everyday Converse after putting on, of course, orange socks. He has a problem..Lol...

All in all he thought that he looked okay. He picked his phone up off the end table next to his bed and checked the time.

 **7:25**

He still had a little bit before the bus would come. Bout fifteen minutes. Naruto decided to use his extra time to write Jiriaya a note.

 _ **Yo perv,**_

 _ **I'm heading out, hope you don't decide to dry hump all my pillows while you sleep. Be home later.**_

Naruto heard a loud honk from outside of the house which surprised him. He checked his phone and he was even more surprised that it read:

 **7:41**

He deduced that he must of zoned out. The blond took the sticky note that he had wrote on and stuck it to the white haired hermit's forehead before grabbing his small backpack and exiting the house.

 **'Ehh...here we go..'** He mentally whined.

The bus made a squeaky sound as the doors opened which resonated in Naruto's eardrums, making him cringe. He stepped onto the bus and he immediately heard the loud chatter turn silent. Naruto looked about the bus for an unoccupied seat but he was at a loss. There were a few with only one person but he really didn't want to sit with a stranger.

He made it to the back of the bus and he wanted to slap himself. No seats! And he really didn't want to waste anymore of the bus drivers time. He looked to the girl nearest to him. She had black hair and lavender eyes and she stared up at him with a slight blush upon her face.

"Y-you can sit h-here.." She stuttered shyly.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled in return and took a seat next to the quiet girl.

The bus then continued to move onto it's next destination. The noise of the bus then continued once again. Natuto pulled headphones out of his hoodie pocket, where they always were. He put one in his ear and was going to put in the other but the girl he was sitting next to stuck out her hand and said,

"I'm H-hinata." She tried to speak clearly but failed.

Naruto eyed the hand coldly but changed his expression when he saw that he had frightened the young girl.

"Naruto." He said softly while taking her hand into his own in a firm shake which made the pearl eyed girl give a gentle smile. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bus eventually arrived at it's final destination and Naruto, along with the bus's many occupants, slowly made their way off the dingy, yellow vehicle. Once he was off and out of the way he stood and took in the view of his new school. It was fairly large and prestigious. He was surprised that he got in but it was at the courtesy of Jiriaya. Apparently the perv and the principle of the place, Tsunade, had a fling in the past. Jiriaya said that she lost to him in a game of Blackjack and she owed him a favor so he decided that he'd use it now to help Naruto get into a new school.

The scenery and architecture is beautiful and absolutely brilliant. Everything was clean cut and symmetrical. Cherry blossom trees framed the main walkway of the school and Naruto became captivated by it. Maybe things would be okay here?

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the 8:00 bell that rang throughout campus. Naruto walked quickly into the building and pulled out his schedule.

 _ **First Hour: Textiles and Design w/ Hatake R24-E**_

 _ **Second Hour: Ancient Civilization w/ Gai R28**_

 _ **Third Hour: Chemistry w/ Orochimaru R8**_

 _ **Fourth Hour: English III w/ Iruka R31**_

 _ **Lunch: 11:31-12;04 Open Campus**_

 _ **Fifth Hour: U.S. History w/ Gai R28**_

 _ **Sixth Hour: Sculpture and Ceramics w/ Anko R21**_

 _ **Seventh Hour: Transitional Algebra w/ Kurenai R30**_

 _ **Eighth Hour: Study Hall w/ Hatake R24-E**_

 _ **Locker #2041**_

 **'I'll look for my locker later.'**

He looked at his schedule in confusion. E? E what? Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself. Blonde eyebrows came together in frustration.

"Hey Blondie, ya need help?" A gruff voice asked. Naruto looked up from his paper and into the face of a very masculine, brown haired boy. His hair was both pointed and shaggy which intrigued the blonde.

"..yeah.." Naruto mumbled out and averted his eyes from the boy in front of him. The paper he held onto was ripped from his hands and the brown haired boy took in the contents of said paper.

"Um..what's the E stand for..?" Naruto asked hesitantly in fear of coming across as stupid.

The boy in front of him mouthed an 'O' in realization.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you round' here."

"Uh..yeah."

The brown haired boy gave a toothy grin that reminded the blond of a dog.

The shaggy boy put an arm around the blonde casually. Naruto became slightly frigid from the unwanted touch but it went unnoticed by the other party.

"The name's Kiba." The other boy pointed to himself with his thumb. "And the E stands for 'elementary', which is the seperate building that's connected to the main hall. We have first and second hour together so you can just follow me if you want." Kiba offered.

"Sure." Naruto nodded.

They slowly made their way to the elementary and Kiba kept sparing glances at the blond which unnerved Naruto.

"What?.." Naruto asked. The stares were bothering him.

Kiba's eyes widened and he spluttered, "Oh! Well uh, I was admiring your style of clothing. Very punk. I like that."

Naruto blushed faintly at the compliment. He wasn't used to getting them.

"T-thanks.." The sunshine haired angel muttered softly.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately.

"So whatcha' name? Unless you want me to call you Blondie instead." Kiba teased.

"It's Naruto." Naruto said as he tried to fix his unruly hair.

"Nice to meetcha!"

"..mmhmm.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The duo had made it to the elementary and found the designated classroom. Kiba held the door and signaled for Naruto to go inside, which he did. They were met with the sight of a grey haired man who was wearing bluejeans and a black polo and a bunch of students standing at the front of the room holding their belongings.

"Maa, maa, this is annoying..." The grey haired man, which Naruto assumed to be his sensei, said in a mellow tone.

"Ehh...Hey you." Kakashi pointed at the raven haired, handsome man that all the girls in the room were oggling. It looked like they were raping the stotic raven with their eyes. Naruto shivered.

Kakashi handed the onyx eyed boy a manila folder and explained,

"This holds the names of the students in this class. You pick where they sit. I'm gunna go to the teacher's lounge and grab a cup of coffee."

The man pushed past Naruto and left the room leaving the students to themselves. There were cries of,

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?"

The static raven ignored their cries. He just pointed to the desks that he assigned to to students in alphabetical order.

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Many names were said and still Naruto had yet to hear his own.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Me."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto's name was spoken and he took his seat. He was in the left back corner of the room. It was next to the window which made him happy. In front of him was Sasuke, diagonal to him on the right is Gaara and to the right of him is Ino. Naruto didn't mind the raven and red head's antisocialness but hated Ino's constantly rambling mouth. He wished he could just rip her tongue out and sew her lips shut.

Besides the unstoppable chatter of the room, first hour went by pretty peacefully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto followed Kiba to second hour, per the dog-like boy's request. The hour went by slowly and we got a syllabus over what we'd be learning throughout the year. Romans, Egyptians, Greeks, Persians, Sensei's cries of ancient and historical youth and how it was inspiring was a little weird though..

Third hour went by agonizingly slow. Orochimaru's a frickin creeper! Haven't you seen his tongue?! It's like the dude from Kiss! Unnatural! During chemistry we got notes over scientific notation and different forms of chemistry. Yayy..

English was pretty interesting. Naruto liked Iruka Sensei very much. He had a mother hen feel about him that Naruto found cool. The thing Naruto didn't like about the class though is that they'd be studying religious books, creation stories and bibles as pieces of literature. Naruto wasn't religious by any means. In fact, he was Atheist. He didn't like the concept of religion and found it unnecessary to worship an entity that you can't even prove exists.

As for lunch, Naruto just read a book in the library.

Naruto hated history class! He liked learning about history, but the way you are taught in school is boring and doesn't actually make you grasp what the book or article is talking about. Gai's weirdness doesn't exactly help...

Art was...well it was something. Anko Sensei said to do whatever. Get messy, get nasty, just make it eye catching. Naruto found art very soothing. His specialty is drawing anime. He was interested in this class as a means of learning a new art form, but Anko is sleeping and students are throwing clay around do it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. Off to the computer for anime reference...

Seventh hour was okay. Math came naturally to Naruto if it was in a equation. Add shapes into the mix and he doesn't know what the hell to do. He got a syllabus for the class and that was pretty much it.

Eighth hour was just a random class to fill up the extra thirty minutes left in the day. Some kids had chess class or guitar class but for Naruto's first quarter class he has study hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the end of the day Naruto managed to snag his own seat on the bus and went home with no one to bug him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I based Naruto's classes after my own personal schedule. I've taken every art class except media design, which I will be taking next semester. I've taken two years of Spanish, one of U.S Gov, Health, Driver's ED, and other basic classes high school students take.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden but if I did Kakashi and Iruka would have beautiful babies.**

 **Chapter 4: New Acquaintances**

When Naruto had gotten home yesterday he was alone. Jiriaya had left a note apologizing about how his publisher needed him to go into the city to discuss his new book, Icha, Icha Ai 2. Naruto was surprised that the old perv's novels were actually popular. Smut must be wanted nowadays.

Naruto made a cup of ramen for dinner and went to bed almost immediately after. The stress of the day flowed out of the blond as he accepted peaceful slumber.

When Naruto awoke the next morning Jiriaya still wasn't home which didn't surprise him. When Jiriaya was called out to the city he normally didn't return for a couple of days. Naruto showered and got ready for school in the matter if thirty minutes. He had about ten minutes to eat but he just inhaled a banana. (He he..) He shot down a glass of milk and wiped the white substance from his lips.

The call of the bus could be heard so he grabbed his bag and went along his way. He boarded the bus with no difficulty and even achieved getting a seat to himself and that pleased the blond greatly. He was going to let himself relax,

"Hey Blondie!"

that is, until an annoyingly familiar voice yelled into his ear. Naruto jumped in his seat and the action made Kiba laugh.

"Scared ya didn't I?" Kiba chuckled in amusement. The blond eyed the boy wearily and was cautious of the dog boy's intentions.

"Anyway " Kiba went on,

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends if you ever need help when I'm not around." He gave Naruto a kind smile and went on to introduce his friends to the blond.

He pointed to the large boy next to him on the inside near the window.

"This is my buddy Chouji."

Chouji grunted through the many chips that were lodged into his mouth in greeting. Naruto nodded to the large boy.

"Naruto." The blond said in monotone.

"And this guy behind me here is Shikamaru. He's the smartest and laziest ass in existence." Kiba continued.

"And you already know Hinata." The shaggy boy pointed his head to the shy girl.

"H-hi." She stuttered out.

"Morning." Naruto replied. He found it strange that she is always flushed and had a stutter. He'd ask about it eventually.

"And this i-" Kiba tried but was interrupted by a curvaceous, platinum blond who said,

"I'm Ino! Man, you're hot!"

Naruto blushed darkly at the comment and Ino went on to ask,

"Aww! Are you shy? How cute!"

Naruto pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head in attempt to hide his embarrassment. It didn't work out so well. He felt a timid finger poke his shoulder. He peeked out the side of his hood to see Hinata trying to assure him that being shy was okay and that she was shy too.

More things like this continued to happen during the entertaining ride to school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This time when Naruto arrived at school he took the time to find his locker.

 **'2041, 2041, 2041.'** He mentally repeated.

He found it but it was currently being blocked by a mob of girls.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

The girls squealed uncontrollably and the raven they were referring to took no heed to their ramblings.

"Excuse me, can I get to my locker..?" Naruto poked a rosado haired girl on the shoulder. She turned around to glare at the blond.

"Don't touch me you piece of trash!" She practically screeched.

She took the lid off of the steaming cup she was holding and tossed it's boiling contests onto the ball of sunshine.

"Ah!" Naruto took in air quickly and seethed in pain. The coffee burned his skin and turned his normally tanned complexion a bright red.

The pink haired girl smiled evilly at the pained face the boy gave. A pale hand gripped her skinny arm tightly.

"Ow! Hey!" She was about to go off on whoever dared to touch her but as soon as she realized it was her precious Sasuke-kun, her tone of voice changed.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't worry, I'm okay! This ugly trash touched me but I taught him a lesson." Sakura gave a grin that showed she was quite proud of herself. She opened her mouth to add more but she was shushed by Sasuke who held a hand up, silently to tell her to shut the hell up.

Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed and on the verge of pissed. He hated his fan girls but he hated them on a more intense level when they had the audacity to do whatever they pleased just because they stalked the raven.

Sakura's eyes turned glittery and Sasuke felt that he could've laughed. Could've. Not that he would. She puckered her lips slightly and leaned into the raven. She closed in on his lips but he blocked hers from his own with his finger. She looked dazed and disappointed.

"You're annoying." Sasuke bit out. He put intensity into the glare that he gave her and was amused when she shrunk away from him.

"B-but Sasuke.."

He held a hand up in irritation.

"Quiet."

"But I love you!" Sakura cried out hysterically which drew multiple sets of eyes upon the group. Naruto grew nervous. He hated attention. He was pleased that the raven was getting on to the bubblegum bitch. (A/N That one's for you Alex!)

"I don't love you. Never have, never will. You are not my girlfriend, let alone my friend. Quit acting like it." Each and every word Sasuke said was laced with venom.

"S-sasuke..please don't say that.. I've known you since kindergarten!" Sakura whined.

"Sadly." The raven added. And at that point Naruto couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"J-jerk!" She screamed and ran off to the elementary with tears in her eyes.

"Beat it." The raven said coldly to the group of girls. They scrambled quickly into all directions and Naruto found that he could finally relax again.

Sasuke eyed Naruto curiously. Everything about the blond intrigued him. From his blond hair to his crystal blue eyes, to his whisker-like scars on his cheeks. All of it intrigued the raven.

"A-ano.." Sasuke's attention was drawn to the angelic voice of the timid boy in front of him.

"Thanks for...y'know.." Naruto's eyes wouldn't meet Sasuke's gaze. This bugged the raven for some reason. Sasuke cast aside his fascination of the blond and returned to his stotic self.

"Hn."

Sasuke's gaze fell upon Naruto's clothes and his once lost irritation returned to him full force. Damn fangirls.

Naruto was making to leave but was drawn back to Sasuke by a pale hand which belonged to the raven. The blond looked at Sasuke partly frightened. This did not go unnoticed by the raven and a small part if him wanted to extinguish that fear. But why? And how? Sasuke both feared and enjoyed the warm feeling those questions gave to him.

"Yes..?" Naruto's voice was small, hesitant, and Sasuke feared the feeling that, that small, cute voice made him feel. As if he wanted to nurture and protect the small, blond boy.

Sasuke released Naruto's bony wrist.

 **'Must not eat much.'** Sasuke thought.

The raven dug around the top shelf of his already opened locker and pulled out his soccer jersey. It was white and blue with his number, two, on the front and his last name spelled in all caps on the back.

He held out his jersey to Naruto expectantly and Naruto spluttered,

"I-I can't! I'll get it dirty.." Naruto tried yo protest.

"Just take it."

"Uh...okay.." The blond timidly took the article of clothing from the raven's hand and looked away in embarrassment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"You going to put it on or not?" Sasuke asked with unintentional bite in his words. This made Naruto nervous. There was no longer anyone in the hall besides the duo.

"C-can you um...turn around?" The blond asked innocently with a small dust of blush on his cheeks.

The raven was amused by this action and turned around without saying anything. Naruto breathed a sigh if relief and stripped himself of his sticky, orange tee and slipped on the jersey quickly.

It was large and warm and could even be used at a nightgown or something of the like on the blond. It was long enough to cover his butt and Naruto enjoyed it's coverage.

"You can turn around now." Hesitance laced the blond's voice and the last word he spoke shook a little.

Sasuke turned around and had his own personal moment of silence. The blond looked adorable! The blond was blushing under Sasuke's strong gaze and Sasuke discovered something about himself in that very moment. He liked the blond. But in what way? This, Sasuke would strive to find out.

"Hn." The raven noised. He watched the blond shove his soiled shirt into the small backpack that hung on the side of the ball of sunshine's right arm. Once Naruto was packed Sasuke broke the silence with a question.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto.. Um... We have first hour together. You sit in front of me." Naruto introduced himself to the raven and felt an odd sense of serenity when he talked with the onyx eyed boy.

Sasuke was genuinely shocked that he didn't remember Naruto. Especially considering that they were in close proximities with each other yesterday. The raven had a problem with ignoring someone's existence. He's gotten so used to it that he does it without realizing.

Sasuke gave the cute blond another glance before turning around and walking to the elementary with the command of,

"Come."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They had made it to the classroom with no traffic. Sasuke watched Naruto sit in his seat from the front of the room before following suit in his own. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the several curious stares he was getting from about the room.

The raven glared at the most noticeable stares which were given by the one and only Sakura. But unknown to Sasuke, Sakura was not only glaring at him but the blond boy as well. She faced the front of the class with a "hmph!" as their eccentric, grey haired teacher arrived fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry guys. I had to save a dolphin from drowning, he he."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Class went by quickly and everyone packed up their things and headed for their next class. Sasuke stood up and stretched a bit before sparing a glance behind him to find a cute and foxy blond sleeping. The raven wanted to hug the boy. Damn it! Why was he feeling like this?

The raven once again pushed aside his feelings and nudged the sunshine haired boy until he awoke with an adorable yawn. Crystal blue eyes watered sleepily and the odd warm feeling hit Sasuke again.

"You fell asleep, Dobe. Class is over."

"Dun' call me dobe, teme.." The blond mumbled out.

"Cute.' Sasuke thought. And then he thought, 'Fuck!' about his previous thought. **'Damn it...'** He mentally groaned. The raven never felt the want or the need to be around someone before. Especially around a new kid.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and the blond flinched at the touch. Naruto's eyes went wide and Sasuke drew his arm back quickly as though he had burned it.

 **'What kind of reaction was that?'** The raven asked to himself.

Naruto scrambled to pack his things and whisked past the raven with a frantic,

"Sorry.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did there would be ooh-ee-ooh-ahh-ahh-ching-chang-walla-walla-bing-bang.**

 **Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions**

A few days had passed and Jiriaya finally came home. He told of his mystical tales of rubber-necking and how he almost lost his eye to a can of pepper spray. Good times... Naruto and the old perv shared a good meal together before heading off to bed. Mmmm...beef stew...

Naruto walked to school with a weary mind. The blond had woken up an hour early so that he could spend some time in the school library to collect his thoughts in peace. Home wasn't an option because the Jiriaya had loud, wet dreams all the time that disturbed the blond and the sunshine haired boy felt uncomfortable with going out to public places because he was new to the city.

It began to sprinkle a bit and Naruto hurried his steps so that he wouldn't get soaked on his way to school, which was only a few more blocks away. He held his book-bag close to himself protectively. It's contents were his school papers and Sasuke's jersey which Naruto had finally remembered to wash and return.

Naruto jogged up the main entrance steps of Konoha High and entered the large-scale building. He went along the main hallway and took a right to a smaller one. He passed a few water fountains as he made his way to the library. He took a final right turn and arrived at his destination. A white card with the word 'Library' printed on it in bold, black ink was posted at the center of the two clear, glass doors that was the entrance to the room.

Once inside Naruto immediately made his way to the Psychological section of the library. This library in particular had a large expanse of books. These books, Naruto intended to read. The blond was a huge bookworm and found himself always getting entranced by the words on the pages and could feel his mind reel and dance along with the intricate story-lines. Yes, with books Naruto felt at peace.

Naruto's favorite genre of books is Psychological. He loved books that leave you feeling disturbed. It gave him a rush that he couldn't help but want more of. He loved action, adventure, gore, fantasy, and even romance. He loves almost all books. They help him escape his reality and make him feel as though he were a part of another.

The blond browsed the contents of the Psychological shelf and could barely suppress his glee. He grabbed a few that he thought would be interesting and went over to the check-out desk. There he met a pale eyed, long haired boy named Neji. Naruto liked the soft spoken boy.

Once Naruto checked out his books he took a seat near the windows and looked out into the storm that began to brew. He shivered and looked away from the grey sky and into the beautiful covers of the books he held. So glossy and sleek. He couldn't wait to read their contents.

He opened the one that looked the most captivating to him. There were black feathers on the front cover and swirly calibri saying-

" _Hush, Hush_. Good book." A deep and silky voiced pulled Naruto from the book in hand.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

The blond stared up at the raven and silence and felt unsure how to act around the boy. The last time that they actually communicated, Naruto had fled the scene. Naruto panicked a little in his head. Something about how, why did he react in the manner he did? Or, why didn't he react in the same manner when the fair skinned boy had touched him the first time? Although, the first time the raven grabbed the blond's wrist, not his arm. Naruto didn't have much of a problem with people touching his wrist, but his upper arm or his back he had a problem with.

Sasuke took a seat next to the blond but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Naruto was stuck in his thoughts. But he was pulled out of them by the raven's awkward question of,

"How...have you been?"

Naruto blinked questionably at him and answered,

"Okay I guess...Why?"

The raven shrugged with no answer. Sasuke's mind was reeling. After his last encounter with the blond he didn't know how he should act near the boy. The blond obviously didn't like people touching him , which Sasuke could understand. He hated when his fangirls ran their hands all up and down him too. Although, the thought of someone mindlessly touching the blond enraged Sasuke.

His onyx eyes met Naruto's blue and he felt himself smirk when Naruto looked away shyly. A black eyebrow rose in interest when the blond boy dove into his backpack. Naruto pulled out Sasuke's freshly cleaned, and folded jersey and handed it to Sasuke.

"I-I meant to give this to you sooner..." The blond mumbled out. Sasuke took the jersey from the boy's hand and gave a small smile, something very uncharacteristic of the raven. The blond stared at the raven in awe, amazed that the raven's beauty could grow even more so.

"A-ano..." Naruto slipped out and Sasuke let his eyes fall on Naruto once again.

"Yeah?"

Naruto's eyes darted around the room and he was unsure of what to say but he knew that he wanted to say something to fill the silence. Sasuke chuckled lightly at this.

"Dobe."

"..Teme.." Naruto pouted which added to Sasuke's amusement.

"Hey." Sasuke began, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?.."

"You want to sit with me at lunch?" Sasuke asked lightly trying to be as casual as possible without letting his emotions tryin to show. Uchiha's weren't emotional.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the raven. He wanted the blond to sit with him?

"Um...why me?" Naruto asked insecurely while wrapping his arms around himself. Sasuke paused for a moment. He pondered this. He didn't really have an answer. He shrugged again and said,

"Because it's you. You're interesting." Their eyes met and Naruto blushed at Sasuke's statement.

"T-thanks I guess.." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously much to the raven's amusement. Everything about Naruto seemed to catch Sasuke's attention.

They shared the rest of their time in silence until it was time to go to class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Classes came and went and finally lunch rolled around the corner. Naruto stood awkwardly at the entrance of the cafeteria and awaited Sasuke.

 **'What should I do?'** Naruto mentally groaned. He had no intention of becoming close to people but he found himself wanting to become the raven's friend. If the raven knew what went on at Naruto's old school, he wouldn't want to be near the blond haired boy. At least, thats what Naruto thought.

Sasuke spotted Naruto from down the hall and he couldn't help but notice the dazed look in those cerulean eyes. What was the blond thinking about?

"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke decided to pull Naruto from his inner thoughts. Naruto's dazed look troubled the raven and Sasuke decided that he would get to the bottom of Naruto's aloofness.

Naruto jumped a little at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Teme.."

"C'mon." Sasuke commanded and Naruto followed suit. The raven showed Naruto his designated table (according to Sasuke's popularity) and told Naruto to go ahead and sit there if he didn't intend on eating. Naruto sat at the table in silence and waited for the raven to return from the lunch line.

"Hey you!" A screechy voice yelled out from behind Naruto. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he felt himself being pulled backwards and onto the floor. His head made contact with the concrete and he felt himself curl into himself because of the pain. He looked up at Sakura through blurry eyes.

"What do you think you're doing sitting at Sasuke-kun's table!" The pink haired girl went on to stomping on the boy's head. He covered his head desperately in attempt of blocking the girl's freakish strength.

Whispers broke out around the cafeteria but no one decided to help the poor blond. Naruto's bottom lip got cut from the pressure of Sakura's foot and began to bleed and the blood flowed down Naruto's chin.

 **'Fuck!'** Naruto mentally screamed. If he did anything to fight back then he'd get in trouble for hurting a girl. He found it incredibly stupid that girls could get away with hurting guys but guys couldn't get away with it even if defending themselves.

A girlish scream could be heard and suddenly Naruto didn't hurt anymore. Well, not as much. Naruto decided that he hated his new school just as much, if not more that his old one. Man he just wanted to go home.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke gripping Sakura's hair painfully and cerulean orbs widened in surprise at the girl's pained features. He swore that the raven's eyes flashed red before returning to their natural shade.

" **Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Naruto. Again.** You hear me?" Sasuke growled. Sakura whimpered at the sheer intensity of the raven's tone. She clawed at Sasuke's hand but he just pulled tighter making her yelp in pain.

"Answer me." Sasuke demanded, his glare burring into Sakura and she in turn became weak from that demanding gaze.

She whimpered out a puny 'yes' and Sasuke let go of her and let her fall to the ground before scrambling away. Sasuke knelt down to Naruto immediately and helped him up, making sure not to grab the blond's arms.

"Thanks.." The blond let out softly.

"You okay?" The raven asked softly.

"Yeah...um..." Naruto let his eyes meet Sasuke's own and asked,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke was surprised by this question. Especially because this question he had no real answer to.

"I'm not sure." The raven said with a sigh.

"But if I had to pick a reason, I guess it's because I want to be your friend."

Little known to Sasuke, but that statement brought light to Naruto's heart, if only a little.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and it makes my inner fangirl die inside.**

 **Chapter 6: Friends?**

Sasuke left the cafeteria with Naruto in tow with the thoughts of food forgotten. The rosado haired girl drove Sasuke over the edge with every single time she opened her mouth and allowed her horrible voice slip out of near nonexistent lips. Sasuke's finger still burned in disgust at the feeling of the girl's lips touching his porcelin skin. He wiped his now 'diseased' hand on his white skinny jeans in disgust.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the obviously annoyed raven. Sasuke nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. Sakura just drives me crazy is all."

"Yeah..I get what you mean."

Not only did Sakura have a hideous personality, but a horrible taste in style as well. She practically bathes herself in that atrocious pink color. Pink shorts, pink tank-top, pink make-up, hell even pink hair! How she thought that the girly color was attractive was beyond the raven. Her hair is definitely not natural as the she-devil herself claims. One, it's not a natural pigment of hair color. Hello, has she not taken biology? Two, neither of her parents have pink hair, none of her relatives have pink hair, so there you go, her hair isn't natural.

The duo decided to go outside onto the campus and sit under the uninhabited cherry blossom tree. It's Japanese name, Sakura, reminded both boys of the horrible pink haired demon and brought back their agitation.

"Hate this color.." Naruto whined.

"It burns my retinas." Sasuke agreed.

The two looked at each other for a moment and they both let out soft chuckles. The peacefulness that Naruto felt eased the boy. He could tell instantly that Sasuke was someone important to him. The feel of Sasuke in general was different than the students at his old school. They were mischievous, dark, but Sasuke, he's dark yes, but there is something else there. Something that silently told the blond that it was okay to trust the antisocial raven.

A harsh wind cut through the air making Naruto yelp and to be coated in flower petals. He brushed them off of himself while Sasuke watched in non-contained a enjoyment.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Nothin'." Sasuke brushed the question off casually which only made Naruto more interested.

"Whaaaaat."

"Nothin' dobeee."

"C'mooonnn. Tell meee."

"You're such a dork." Sasuke gave Naruto a small shove and Naruto flinched a little and the blond hoped that it went unnoticed although it did not. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

"That." The raven pointed to Naruto as a whole. "You close in on yourself whenever I touch you."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto decided to fill the void. The blond averted his eyes from Sasuke.

"It's not just you.."

This perked the raven's interest.

"Then why close yourself off? I haven't done anything bad have I?"

"No.." The blond mumbled feeling insecure of the feelings that he chose to hide. With each and every moment that passed Naruto could feel himself being pulled deeper and deeper into himself but the analytical, onyx eyed boy wouldn't let him be pulled in too deep.

"Look, if it's somethin you don't feel comfortable talking about, I understand." Sasuke gave the blond a reassuring look. "And I just want you to know that you don't need to be afraid of me. I may be an ice prick from the deepest, darkest depths of a nuclear winter in hell, but I'm not too bad once you get to know me. I hope." Sasuke added the last bit as a joke in order to calm the blond once again and it worked well.

Naruto laughed, truly laughed, and the heavenly sound blew the raven haired beauty away. He made it a priority to keep the mysterious blond smiling.

"Thanks teme." Naruto have a shy smile and it lit up the ice prick's dull heart.

The bell rang and it brought the boy's out of their little reverie and they groaned simultaneously.

"This school is gunna be the end of me.." Sasuke spoke lowly.

"Tell me about it.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke sat in PE with a million questions on his mind. How was he going to get Naruto to open up to him? It was obvious that the blond had no interest with becoming attached to people but Sasuke wanted to change that or at least make himself that special exeption. Maybe... Just maybe if he...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wha..?" Naruto was met in confusion when he opened his locker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did i'd be the yaoi-est person alive.**

 **Chapter 7: The Letter**

In Naruto's hand held a letter. The envelope was an aqua-green color, closely resembling the color of his eyes. There was a orange fox sticker holding the envelope closed and concealing it's contents.

A few minutes prior Naruto had opened his locker and was going to pick up his things before heading to the bus to go home but he was stopped by a letter taped to the inside of the locker door. He hesitantly took the letter off the door and removed the clear tape.

"What's that?" Sasuke's voice could be heard next to him. Naruto had forgotten that their lockers were right next to each other.

"Uh.. A letter." Naruto held up the letter dumbly not knowing how else to describe it.

"I can see that, Dobe, but whats' in it?"

"I dunno." Naruto stated perplexed. His tan fingers ran along the elegant and swirly calibri that was written on the front of the letter. It read:

 **To Naruto-kun,**

 **From Anonymous**

"Hm. Looks like you got an admirer." Sasuke smirked.

"W-what?!" Naruto's eyes went wide and the many distinct shades of blue in his eyes made themselves known. There were many things that swirled in the magnificent blue orbs. Curiosity, flattery, happiness, fear. Each could be read clearly by the Uchiha. The raven was good at reading people. When living in the notorious Uchiha household with many stotic, non-caring men, you had to learn how to have a conversation with your eyes. This, Sasuke could do.

"W-who could like..me..?" The blond asked softly in such a manner that it broke the raven's heart. There was so much sorrow in the last word. So much fear, so many nights of crying alone, so much regret.

"Well I do." Sasuke stated boldly. "You don't seem like a bad person and you haven't given me any reason not to like you."

Naruto's eyes widened at such a bold statement but found contentment in it. Someone liked him. Someone wanted to be his friend. And the blond didn't even have to chase him! The raven chased the blond! The blond didn't have to be used! The raven truly wanted him as a companion! Tears stung the corner of the blond's eyes and Sasuke put on a concerned face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Naruto brushed away his worries but only to add to them. "I'm just not used to people being this nice to me is all. It made me really happy to hear you say that." Naruto gave Sasuke a big, foxy smile and it both built up and melted the raven's heart. But a dark question entered his mind.

 **'How could someone make Naruto so insecure that he'd be moved to tears by a single compliment?'**

There was so many things about the blond that the raven was itching to know and would find out.

"Wanna hang out?" Sasuke asked without realizing. He was about to cover his mouth animatedly in a very un-uchiha-like manner but shielded the urge.

"Uh.. right now?"

"Hn."

"..Where?"

"I was thinkin my house or somethin but if you have somewhere in particular in mind we can go somewhere else."

It's not that the blond didn't trust the raven, but he was still wary of other people. He trusted people too easily, too much, and that's what had him in so much pain this past summer. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Your house sounds nice. Just.. I don't like public places very much."

"It's cool, I feel the same." Although for a very different reason.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Get on."

"But..."

"C'mon dobe, don't be a scaredy cat." Sasuke's typical smirk etched onto his face as Naruto stared in fear of the mechanical vehicle in front of him. Motorcycle. A motorcycle. He was going to ride on the back of the motorcycle. Ehh..

Naruto was pulled onto the motorcycle by the hand.

"Wrap your arms around my stomach." Sasuke commanded.

When Naruto did nothing Sasuke hung his head and sighed.

"Look, if you're that scared I'll go slow okay?" Sasuke asked softly, surprisingly affectionate.

Slowly and tentatively, small arms wrapped themselves around the raven's torso and a small body leaned into him. This made the raven smile and he patted the small hands that were interlocked at the fingers with his own hand.

"Hold on tight. If I'm going too fast let me know."

A small 'okay' could be heard over his shoulder and they went along their way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasuke asked amused as he watched Naruto stumble off the bike on shaky legs.

Naruto couldn't form words so he just shook his head. Sasuke held out a hand and Naruto eyed it before taking it. Sasuke led them up the walkway to the large house presented to the duo.

"You able to walk okay, now?" Sasuke asked once they made it to the front door of the building.

"Yeah."

They let go of each other's hands and they both felt a small sense of sadness at the loss of warmth.

Sasuke took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door with it before swinging the door wide open and allowed the blond to go in first.

"Wow.." The blond whispered in awe. "This place is huge.."

"Hehe, that's everyone's reaction." Sasuke chuckled a bit before gesturing with his finger for the blond to follow.

They walked down the main corridor and came up to the main stairway. They made it halfway up when Naruto noticed a large portrait at the top of the steps and asked,

"Who are they?" Naruto pointed to the picture in question.

Sasuke's eyes turned a little hazy and answered in a low tone.

"My family. The old guy is my dad, the woman holding onto him is my mom. And the guy next to me is my brother."

Naruto could sense something amiss.

"Are they at work?"

"Always." Sasuke answered bitterly.

Naruto left it at that.

Once they made it to the top of the steps Naruto felt a little winded.

 **'Damn...these steps put the school to shame..'** Naruto mentally joked.

"You want a tour or do you just want to chill in my room?"

"Your room is fine."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He didn't like giving tours but he would if the blond wanted one. Who would want to give a tour of a near vacant house? His parents were practically never home because they cherished work more than their kids and Itachi was always hanging with his friends and ignoring Sasuke's existence.

They took a left and went down ANOTHER long hallway and Sasuke pointed to the doors at the end of the hall. "The room at the very end is my room, the one across from it is the bathroom, and the one next to mine is my study."

Naruto nodded at the explanation and burned the rooms into his memory. The last thing he wanted to do was burden the raven with him not remembering directions.

Naruto followed Sasuke into his bedroom and the blond couldn't help but feel sad at the empty feel of the place. It looked barely lived in.

The raven stood awkwardly in the center of the room while the blond did the same near the doorway.

"I don't invite people over so sorry if things don't meet to your appeal."

"N-no it's fine! I don't go to people's houses so this is a bit weird for me.."

Sasuke flopped onto his bed and looked at the blond inquisitively. Naruto jittered nervously under the gaze.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh...sure.."

"I got an app for it on my phone that I never use and since were both antisocial weirdos, we can just use it. Unless you want to do things ourselves."

"The app is fine."

"Hn."

Naruto still stood at the entrance and was unsure as to what to do in someone else's house.

"You wanna sit?" Sasuke asked knowingly. He knew how nervous the blond was and understood it completely. He was feeling the same because the raven never really had a friend before and so this was a new experience for him too.

Naruto took a seat on the floor in front of Sasuke. The blond didn't want to be rude and sit on the raven's expensive looking bed. The raven took the silence between them as a sign to get started and to break the ice between the two of them.

"Ready to play?" Sasuke had the game up and loaded and was surprisingly eager to play. He had never had reason to play with someone before. Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Sasuke imputed he and Naruto's names and the game chose one of them at random to begin.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 **'Naruto'** it read.

"You're up. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sasuke clicked truth and a question popped up. Literally.

Pop.

 **'Is it true that you currently have a crush on someone? If so, who?'**

"Wow, that's weak." Sasuke said in disappointment. He looked to Naruto expectantly. "Well, do you?"

"Nope." Naruto stated plainly.

Sasuke's turn. Dare. Pop.

 **'Take off your shirt and have someone draw a face on your torso.'**

Naruto had trouble containing his giggle and Sasuke sighed. At least the blond was enjoying this one.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt to reveal perfectly chiseled abs. Naruto stared innocently, wishing that he could develop abs. No matter how much the blond tried, all he got was a lean torso. He just assumed that his body wasn't meant to be ripped.

"Now wheres' a marker?" Sasuke mumbled to himself in contemplation. He dug around in his desk and pulled out a Sharpie with an 'Aha!'. He tossed the writing material to the blond and said blond scrambled to catch it. Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned for the blond to come closer.

"Okay, draw on me." Naruto gave a mischievous grin and Sasuke felt himself shiver just a bit. Damn foxy blonds..

Naruto crawled over to the raven and sat on his knees in front of Sasuke which made matters worse.

 **'Don't jump him, don't jump him, don't jump him.'** The Uchiha repeated in a mantra.

Naruto uncapped the marker with his teeth and got started. He drew circles around Sasuke's nipples and poked a dot in the middle for eyes and made Sasuke jumped in surprise. Naruto chuckled at this and continued his drawing. He drew eyelashes on the eyes and made the collarbone the eyebrows. He drew a large nose midway down Sasuke's torso and made a mouth at the belly button as though the face was making an 'O' with the mouth. Once he was done adding the small, minor details Naruto sat back and viewed his masterpiece.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing, his eyes watering. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's spectacle and went for the bathroom to see the damage. Once inside he made a gruntled laughing noise.

"Why'd you draw a puckered face?! (:3 - kinda like that but with more of an 'o' shape) " Sasuke couldn't contain the laughter and was on the tiled floor wheezing for air. Meanwhile, Naruto was hugging the door frame of Sasuke's bedroom like a lifeline and was laughing like crazy while watching the Uchiha laugh himself sick.

Once they had finally caught their breath they were both back in Sasuke's room and ready for another round of truth or dare.

"Okay dobe, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hm...Truth."

"C'mon don't be a pansy."

"Hey, guys talking about themselves is like the biggest dare possible."

"Like guys not wanting to talk about their emotions?"

"Yup."

"True enough..."

Click. Pop.

 **'Out of everyone in the room, who would you date and why?'**

Naruto turned pink at this.

"U-uh...well...since you're the only one here I guess it has to be you.."

"You sound so disappointed." Sasuke chuckled which made Naruto flush more.

"C'mon dobe, tell me why." The raven fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"I...I guess cuz...you make me feel happy inside?" The meaningfulness of the answer hit Sasuke deep. It wasn't really a question, but a statement. The raven made Naruto feel happy and in turn this made Sasuke feel happy. Sasuke smiles sweetly.

"Good enough reason as any."

Truth. Pop.

 **'Do you like someone? Why do you like them? Be specific.'**

"Goddamn, why do all the truths have to be love related?" Sasuke whined.

"Oh C'mon Sasuke-chan, tell me about your crush." Naruto joked in a fangirlish voice.

"Oh, you really want to know?" Sasuke asked with a hint of mischief in his words.

"Sure, lay it on me." Naruto giggled. They had really let go and were being themselves and they felt completely open with one another.

"Well, first off, yes I do have a crush on someone. Second, why? Well.." Sasuke's eyes became distant, as if he were reliving a wonderful moment. "My special someone has captivated me since I laid eyes on them. Love at first sight I guess."

"So girly." LOL.

"Oh shaddup.. Speaking of love, have you read the letter yet?"

"No actually. I had forgotten about it." Naruto pulled the letter from his bag and looked at it sadly with a small smile on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Just.. I don't think that this person would still like me if they actually got to know me." Naruto gently peeled the fox sticker off and stuck it on the back of the envelope in means of conserving the cute sticker. He opened the envelope and pulled out a baby-blue piece of notebook paper. Naruto assumed the letter to be from a girl and wanted to scrap it because of his sexuality but he decided not to out of respect. Naruto opened the evenly folded piece of paper and read it's contents. The words were written tinily and filled the page.

 _ **Dear Naruto-kun,**_

 _ **Hello, I know this must be a bit strange but I want you to know that I like you. But I also want you to know that I am a guy. I don't know if you're sickened by this fact or not or whether you're homophobic, but my feelings are true. I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you. You seemed like a loner but you were still radiant in your own way. I saw you in the library this morning but I couldn't find the courage to talk to you. My fear is that if you saw me that you'd be driven away by the stories and rumors that tend to follow me.. I hope that you don't mind my letters because I plan on sending more in the future. Just wanted to give a quick hello and maybe in the next letter I may give a brief introduction.**_

 _ **Talk to you soon,**_

 _ **Anonymous**_

As Naruto read the letter a smile slowly grew on his face. The person who wrote the letter seemed so awkward and it was adorable! He couldn't wait to get more of them!

"Hehe, you can tell the writer is nervous." Naruto stated happily and his smile only grew bigger.

"Yeah, they sure were." Sasuke mumbled inaudibly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: ehh, dont own anythin**

 **Chapter 8: Questions**

A few months had passed and Naruto grew more attached to Sasuke and even his admirer. Sasuke and Naruto have become close friends and find themselves having sleep-overs at each other's houses quite often. As for Naruto's admirer, Naruto get letters from said admirer everyday and has become captivated by the person who wrote the elegant words that promised love and affection. Oh, how the blond wished to meet this mysterious man.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think the person in my letters would like to actually talk to me?"

"Sasuke spluttered and choked on the ramen he was eating. He collected himself and asked,

"Wha?" with a half-full mouth.

"Well..What if I put response letters in the same place that he puts my letters? Do you think he'd respond?"

"I don't see why not." Sasuke put his now empty bowl on his bedroom side-table in deep thought. Unknown to the silent blond, the raven was mentally panicking.

 **'What do I do? I'd love to hear his thoughts to my feelings but..What if this is too risky and I'd be found out?'**

"Sasuke?" Naruto pulled him out of his ceaseless panic. "Whats' wrong?"

Sasuke gripped his pants tightly.

"Do you like the guy? In your letters?"

"I dunno... I do hold something for him though." Naruto smiled s he recalled one of his favorite letters.

"But...he's a guy. Y'know that right?"

"So?" Naruto said boldly. "I'm gay so it doesn't bug me one bit."

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

 **'Gay?! So he does swing my way..'**

"What?" Naruto snapped with a hint of irritation.

"No, nothing! I was just surprised is all. You don't really come off as 'gay'. You have more of an asexual vibe to you so it's hard to tell which way you swing." Sasuke ranted in panic.

The blond looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Why would you want to know my sexual preference?"

"I uh.." That was a question that was difficult to answer.

 **'How do I word it so that he doesn't know that I like him?..'**

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit and sighed.

"Well...I'm gay too and I was worried about how you'd react if you knew. Like, I couldn't tell whether you were open to both sexes or homosexuality in general so I was just worried I guess."

Both boys became silent and Sasuke hoped that his explanation wasn't too much information even though it was the truth.

"I felt the same." Naruto laughed lightly. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I had the same fear about you. I was worried you were a homophobe of something. I'm glad that you're not though. I'd be heartbroken if you hated even a bit of me."

Sasuke eyed Naruto with sympathetic eyes. Finally, someone he could relate too.

Naruto rose from the floor and stretched with a long sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I want food."

"You already drained the ramen supply so I don't know what to tell you." Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto dropped down to his knees dramatically, much to the amusement of the raven, and said,

"Cruel world! Such a cruel world!"

Sasuke laughed in the background and Naruto turned to him and continued his funny spectacle.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? It's a crisis I tell you, a crisis!"

This made the raven laugh even harder. Sasuke's ribs began to hurt and his laughter began to die down.

"Geez Dobe." He said with a final snigger. "If you're that hungry we can figure out something."

Naruto perked up at this and reminded the raven of an animal. A dog? A fox?... Nah, both.

"Food!"

"Yeah, Yeah, c'mon dobe."

They made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. Once there, they raided the cabinets.

"Damn Teme, for a rich family you sure as hell have no food."

"That's cause you eat it all." Sasuke retorted.

"True, true."

Sasuke spotted a box of brownie mix.

 **'Bingo.'**

"Oh Naruto~" The raven drew out and held out the box to the foxy boy.

"YES! Brownies!" Naruto snatched the box from the raven and opened it up.

"Aww it's the make-it-yourself kind."

"That's what makes it good." Sasuke snatched back the box of goodness. He looked at the ingredients and went to gather them. Eggs, water, vegetable oil, etc. Then he spotted a bag of greatness in the back of the pantry.

"Oi, dobe! You like white chocolate?"

"Hell yeah! What, ya got some?"

"Yup." He tossed the bag of morsels to the blond and the blond grew even more radiant, if that was even possible.

"Sweet!"

 **'Speaking of which..'** The blond thought.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?"

"Not so much 'sweets', its more chocolate. I'm not too big a fan of chocolate and it's what most girls try to give me. I like vanilla though and thats kinda what white chocolate is, a 'vanilla' chocolate." Sasuke explained to the intruiged blond.

"Hehe, now I know what to get you on Halloween." Which was twenty-seven days away.

"Don't get my hopes up too much, dobe." The raven joked. "Bags or boxes of white chocolate is damn near hard to get, even for an Uchiha. I'm talkin the real stuff, not what you're holding in your hand."

"Well, I guess if I can't find the real stuff I'll just have to get you more of this." Naruto tossed the bag of deliciousness back to the raven. "Now, c'mon lets make those brownies! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"Shut up, Teme!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One ruined kitchen and two batter covered hormonal teens later they had their brownies.

"We need to bake more often!" Naruto exclaimed exitedly as he took a freshly baked brownie.

"Please don't." Sasuke laughed hollowly. He was exhausted from the hassle of going through the means of making sure the oblivious blond didn't burn himself.

Naruto took a bite of the gooey brownie in hand and closed his eyes to take in all the delicious flavors.

"I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

Sasuke choked on his laughter.

"The white chocolate doesn't help."

Naruto realized this and howled in laughter. He smeared some of the creamy, white substance on his bottom lip for extra effect.

"So wrong!" Sasuke held his sides as he laughed himself sick.

Naruto licked his lips and the raven couldn't help but lock his eyes onto the tantalizing site. He drew his eyes away quickly soon after the blond was done.

"You want some, teme?" Naruto held out his brownie to Sasuke and Sasuke thought along the lines of,

 **'OMIGAWD INDIRECT KISS.'**

"Hn." The raven said coolly and leaned forward to take a bite of the pastry that the blond held.

"You need to work on your vocabulary."

"Shut up, dobe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his smexy ass.**

 **Kakashi: I do.**

 **Sasuke: *Glares***

 **Chapter 9: Birthday**

Naruto usually tried his best to stay alert of other people but today he didn't give a shit. It seemed like the world had something against his existence and all Naruto wanted to do was curl up back into bed and let his body rot into the soft mattress. It was his birthday, October 10th, and so far it has gone pretty badly.

He had missed the bus and had to deal with the humiliation of chasing it down. Once he was on the bus and finally grabbed a vacant seat, some kid by the name of Sai called him 'dickless' and poured some energy drink on him. Great, just great. One bus ride later and he arrived at school and that leads us up to the present and Naruto was inwardly seething.

 **'Man, I hate today..'**

"Morning, dobe." a pleasantly familiar voice said. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled up on his motorcycle and he smiled to himself.

"Morning."

Sasuke got off the bike elegantly, not on shaky legs as Naruto had done a little while in the past. Naruto envied Sasuke's fearlessness and his blunt attitude. If the raven wanted to do something, he'd do it without batting an eye. Naruto however, once this way, now hesitates before doing even the most basic of things.

"What's that?" Sasuke pointed to the sticky, blue stain on Naruto's white shirt which was partly shielded underneath the blond's Shinjeki No Kyojin hoodie.

"Oh. Some guy named Sai was acting big on the bus and decided to spill his drink on me and some such shit." Naruto waved his hand dismissively as he turned and began walking toward the large building, with Sasuke in tow.

Sasuke's plain face now held and angry expression.

"You said 'Sai', right?" Sasuke asked for a comfirmment.

"Teme, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." This didn't help the case. It was still wrong and disrespectful.

Once they made it to their designated lockers, Sasuke wanted to press the issue more. He leaned against the side of his locker and watched Naruto rummage around in his own.

"You get bulled a lot?" It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke, I get bullied a lot. Now please drop it."

"But it's not-" Sasuke grew agitated and was cut off by an exasperated Naruto.

"I know it's not right." Naruto said in a soft tone. He looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes. "But you getting involved isn't going to help the issue. Please leave it be." Naruto ended the sentence, and their conversation, when he closed his locker door a little bit harder than he had intended.

"Hn."

Naruto began walking to their first hour class and Sasuke joined him, but not before slipping a blue letter into the blond's locker without his noticing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, now that you mongrels have learned the basic stitches, it's time to start your projects." Kakashi-sensei announced to the class.

"You will be making a pair of pajamas, a dress shirt and a pillow. You will need to buy your own fabric but I will supply you with everything else you may need." Kakashi handed out lists of clothes sizes and those sizes explained how much fabric we would need for the garments and even an extra yard of fabric for the pillow.

"You may spend the rest of the period thinking and discussing what you will make. Now if you will excuse me, I have some fine literature to read~" Kakashi sing-songed.

"You mean porn?" Ino said out of boredom.

"You may call it what you may, but it is indeed a form of literature."

With that said the students all went into their social status groups. Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Tenten went to one corner, Naruto and Sasuke stayed in their own, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru went into a corner and the rest of the students went into the last one.

"So what fabric ya gunna get?" Naruto asked Sasuke with no hint of excitement.

"Dunno. Something dark."

"Any particular pattern?"

"Lightning, maybe? Don't know."

"Sounds cool. I'm probably going to get a plain blue or somethin."

Sasuke 'Hn'ed in acceptance of Naruto's choice.

Naruto laid his head on the desk and let out a weary sigh. He was tired and the day hasn't even really started. The raven eyed the boy with interest.

"Whats' wrong?"

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's.

"Nothin' really."

"Liar." Sasuke said knowingly. Sasuke knew that Naruto tried to hide when something was wrong. One of the many things that he had discovered about the blond thus far.

The raven heard some girls squealing about birthdays and it brought another question to Sasuke's lips.

"Oi, whens' your birthday?"

"Today." Naruto dead-panned.

"No, really. When?"

"Today." Naruto gave a blank stare.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Really..?"

"Yeah..."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tic-

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sasuke said a bit loudly, drawing a little bit of attention and Naruto stammered,

"Y-You never asked so I thought it wasn't important.."

"Yes it's important, dobe! How else was I supposed to know so that I could spoil you for a day?" Sasuke let out without filtering his words. He froze.

"You want to spoil me?" Naruto asked flattered.

"Yeah. You're my friend and I got a bunch o money that I don't use so I might as well." The raven said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

A smile smile etched it's way onto the blond's face.

"Hehe. Then spoil me."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for the blond?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch came around and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. This disappointed the blond.

"So much for spoiling.." Naruto mumbled to himself. He didn't care about money, he just wanted to hang and have a good time with his best friend. Yes, that's right, best friend. Naruto finally let himself open up, but only to the raven.

"Oi, blondie! It true that it's yer birthday?" Kiba asked he draped himself over Naruto's small frame from behind.

"Gah!" Naruto let out in surprise and hidden disgust because someone had touched his so familiarly. He watched as the Inuzuka boy howled in laughter. He really was like a dog.

"Yes it it,dog breath." Naruto answered irritably.

Kiba took Naruto's irritableness into account.

"Wheres' pretty-boy?" Aka, Sasuke.

"Dunno.." Naruto's eyes shone a glimmer of sadness.

"So, how old are ya?" Kiba changed the topic quickly once he picked up on the tense atmosphere.

"Eight-teen."

Kiba whistled lowly in envy.

"Damn! Wish I was eighteen! I still got half a year to go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day had come and gone and Naruto stood at his locker with his mask in place.

 **'Should'a known it was too good to be true to have a decent birthday..'**

Naruto sighed heavily and reminded himself that he was going to get a letter today, or at least he hoped. Today wasn't exactly going as he ha planned.

He opened his locker but din't dare look inside just yet. He had his eyes trained onto the ground and hoped, pleaded that there was a letter. Those letters helped him get through the day and the blond had become dependent on the sweet nothings that were written elegantly on every page. Naruto never did decide to write back to his admirer, in fear that he'd scare the mystery man away.

Something bumped into Naruto's foot and it caught the blond's attention. It was a miniature blue balloon.

 **'Huh?'**

Naruto snapped his eyes forward and drew in his breath.

His locker was filled with various items. Ribbons, streamers, flower petals, roses, cards, stuffed animals, small boxes and above it all in it's usual place was a blue letter. Naruto snatched it quickly and opened it with trembling fingers.

 _ **Dear Naruto-kun,**_

 _ **I heard that it was your birthday and so I called in a few favors to get you some things. Hope it isn't too messy.**_

Naruto's eyes began to water. He wiped the wet substance away and continued reading.

 _ **Even though we can't be together on your big day I still wanted to let you know of your importance to me. Before anything else is said, please open the box that is labeled 'number one' before continuing reading.**_

Naruto knelt down on his knees and gently laid the precious letter gently on the ground next to him. He looked to his locker and to the many small boxes that filled it. He took each individual box and examined it thoroughly. There were ten boxes in all and five of them were numbered. He took number one and peeled away the shiny blue wrapping paper to reveal a small cardboard box.

He ran his small fingers over the clear tape that bound the box before peeling it away along with the wrapping paper by his feet. Once the box was open he pulled a small gift-bag out of it and pulled out it's contents.

In it, there was a CD. It's color of its clear plastic case was black. The cover of the case only said:

 _ **When I Think About You**_

This made Naruto's heart flutter unexpectedly. He turned it over to the back an read the words that were on it.

On the inside of this case lies the songs that make me think of you.

Naruto opened the case and on the inside was a blue disk that had a starry sky design on it and on the inside of the cover was a list of songs.

 **All About Us - Owl City**

 **Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute**

 **I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We**

 **Falling In Love - Falling Up**

 **Without You - My Darkest Days**

 **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

 **I Choose To Love You - Hyorin**

 **Love Story - Melody**

 **Aishiteru - Kourin**

Naruto smiled gently and laughed to himself softly.

 **'Please don't let this be a dream.'** He pleaded.

He picked up the letter once again.

 _ **I hope you like the songs, that is, if you're willing to listen to them. Although their words don't even come close to my feelings for you.**_

 _ **Now, open the second box, if you would.**_

Naruto did just that. Inside the second box was another gift bag and inside that gift bag was a small mason jar filled with fortune cookies. On top of the lid to the jar was a white sticky note that said,

 **'One A Day'**

Naruto giggled at that and he went back to the letter once again.

 _ **There are thirty fortune cookies, each with personal fortunes that I wrote myself. Hope you enjoy them. Now, to box number three. I'm sure you get the gist of this.**_

Naruto opened the next box. This time there was no gift-bag but it was filled with multiple bags of sweets. Kisses, Reeses, Skittles, Dove, M&M's, etc. So many choices!

 _ **My love for you is sweeter than candy. Okay, that was cheesey... Heh. Moving on! Number four!**_

Inside box number four was a notepad full of poems and on the inside of the cover was an email address and a note.

 _ **If you ever need someone to talk to I am always here. my-mutilated-heart at konohamail. com**_

Konoha was so big that they owned their own email. Weird.

 _ **Nuff said. Onto the last of the numbered boxes!**_

Naruto hesitantly opened the final box, although it wasn't exactly 'final' because he had five more non-numbered ones. Inside the box was another notepad. On the front, **'Coupon Book'** was scribbled in pen. Naruto rose a questioning eyebrow at this.

 **'Huh?'**

Naruto opened it and the entire notepad, all seventy-two pages (No coupons on the back of each page, only on the front and each coupon was it's own individual color) were filled with goofy coupons. Naruto looked back to the letter and it said,

 _ **If you ever wish to use these coupons, all you have to do is place them in the usual spot that I lay my letters and each coupon will be fulfilled. I hope these gifts make you smile and I hope that I, myself, made you smile. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I will always be near if I'm needed.**_

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over heavily. He stared at the letter with a blank face, not revealing each and every emotion he was feeling all at once. Amidst of his fluttery-ness was a small hint of fear.

"Naruto!" Was screamed and he could feel strong hands touching his face an wiping away his never-ending tears.

"Naruto, please talk to me! What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice sounded desperate. He was gone most of the day preparing more things to spoil the blond with and he finally was able to come back just in time to speak with the blond. But what he didn't expect was to see the blond on the ground, crying with a emotionless face.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but only a choked sob came out. This ripped at the raven's heart. He shook Naruto gently, trying to coax an answer out of the boy.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Naruto curled into himself, his hands covering his face. No! He promised himself that this wouldn't ever happen again!

One last choked sob racked the blond boy before he let out a scratchy,

"I think I'm in love.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it brings me shame...**

 **Sasuke: That's not the only thing.**

 **Me: Shut up SasUKE.**

 **Naruto: HA! She got you, teme!**

 **Sasuke: *glares***

 **Chapter 10:**

Sasuke's mind was blank. Did he hear Naruto right? He went over Naruto's words in his head.

 _'I think I'm in love..'_

Naruto continued to cry quietly and Sasuke was at a loss of what to do.

 **'What do I do? Do I comfort him?'**

Sasuke tried rubbing Naruto's back softly and that didn't help so Sasuke was back to mentally panicking.

 **'Why is he sad?! Aren't you supposed to be happy when you're in love?! Wait- who is he in love with?!'**

"Shh- Naruto, calm down. What's wrong?"

Naruto just shook his head while he still hid his face from Sasuke's worried gaze.

 **'I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again! Not after Haku..'** Naruto screamed in his head.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mock-irritation.

"Naruto." The raven said firmly. "You have to tell me what's wrong or else I won't know how to help you."

When Naruto didn't respond Sasuke became desperate.

"Can I hug you..?" He asked the trembling blond. The blond stiffened at this and gave a small nod.

Sasuke inched closer to the blond and reached out an arm to 'test the waters'. First he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and when the blond didn't flinch at the touch he decided that, that was a sign to continue. He ran his hand along the tanned arm until his hand came in touch with Naruto's and he grasped it softly. After this he moved that hand to Naruto's back and he himself flinched a bit at how Naruto's body seemed to jump in it's skin at the physical contact. This didn't phase the raven however. He allowed his other arm to join the first and they wrapped themselves around the small body in front of him. After what seemed like forever, the blond had finally ceased crying.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay." Sasuke didn't want to push it just yet but,

"You will explain this to me later." he commanded the blond and said blond gave the raven a silent surrender, insinuating that the raven had won the battle before it would even start.

"Hn."

He grabbed Naruto's arm after they ended the hug and brought them both to their feet.

"Sorry that I was gone all day. I was planning your surprise." He said as a change of subject.

 **'Surprise?'** Naruto thought.

Sasuke caught the confused look in Naruto's glassy eyes and gave a confident smirk.

"Said I'd spoil you didn't I?"

He helped Naruto grab all of the gifts and put them into Naruto's school-bag before dragging the blond to the school entrance.

"W-where are we going?" The blond asked.

"To your surprise." The raven gave no other explanation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There the duo laid on Sasuke's bed and they stared at the ceiling of the plain bedroom.

"You feeling better?" Sasuke asked the blond calmly. He didn't want to give the blond his surprise when he still had a wandering mind.

"Yeah.."

"So...you wanna tell me what happened back there?"

Naruto visibly froze.

"Not really.."

"But you will."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The blond opened his mouth and let many troubled words fall out.

"I told you that I think that I'm in love."

"Yeah? What's so bad about that?"

Naruto bit his lip in a nervous habit and continued his explanation.

"I fell in love once. Last summer, and it ended badly."

"How so?" Sasuke wanted to know anything and everything about the blond. Like, who did the blond fall in love with? What were they like? Did the blond have a set type?

"Well..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _It was a plain, sunny day. As expected of mid May. It was roughly ninety degrees and Naruto felt as though he were dying of heat stroke. He looked to his right, where his best friend Haku was. Oh, how Naruto adored Haku. That sat in Haku's apartment bored out of their minds._

 _"I'm bored..." Naruto mumbled._

 _"What do you wanna do?" Haku asked._

 _"Dunno."_

 _"Like that helps." Haku stared at Naruto and noticed that the blond blushed a bit at the gesture. Haku had known for a good while about the blond's feelings. It was quite noticeable when Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeve._

 _Haku rolled over on top of Naruto and grabbed his arms and pinned the blond down. The blond struggled a bit in confusion._

 _"I see the way you eye me." Haku spoke mischievously. Naruto only blushed and looked away._

 _"What are you talking about?" Naruto tried to act innocent._

 _"The blushing, the looking around the room, the not meeting my eyes." Haku leaned his head near Naruto's ear. "I know you like me."_

 _Naruto was frozen stiff._

 _"H-how...?"_

 _"Ha! It's obvious!"_

 _Naruto stared at the long haired brunette with a hint of fear. Something was off._

 _"You're acting weird." Naruto mumbled._

 _Haku laughed wickedly at this which added to Naruto's anxiety. He began to struggle a bit._

 _"C'mon dude, let go." He pleaded._

 _"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Haku sounded obnoxiously in fake contemplation. "No."_

 _"I'm serious!"_

 _"So am I." Haku's normally playful eyes turned a bit cold. He ran a hand along Naruto's torso while he used his other to hold down Naruto's wrists._

 _"I don't swing the other way but I'm down for a good lay." Haku put a hand up Naruto's shirt and the blond began to fight back furiously._

 _"Dude, stop! This isn't funny!"_

 _Haku's exploring hand stopped for a moment._

 _"What? Don't you want to do this with me?"_

 _"...Y-yes but not like this! Not unless it's mutual love!"_

 _"Hehe.." Haku chuckled bitterly. "Loves' a joke."_

 _Haku's hand continued it's exploration and Naruto squirmed desperately in attempt of being freed. When Haku's hand reached a nipple, Naruto pulled up a leg and kicked the brunette off of him and Haku fell onto the floor with a resonating 'thud'._

 _"I said stop!"_

 _Haku glared at Naruto devilishly. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and his body and mind both screamed,_

 _'run.'_

 _And run he did. He ran to the entrance with the other male following not far behind. Naruto was about to reach the front door when he was tackled from behind and he fell onto the floor with a large body crushing his own. The front door opened and someone stepped into the apartment to observed the interesting scene._

 _"Oh, Zabuza. Just in time.." Haku grinned wickedly._

 _Naruto turned pale as he eyed the large, scarred man in front of him. He knew this wasn't going to be good._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of flashback

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So...what happened after that..?" Sasuke released the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Were you..."

"Raped. Yes." Naruto said it plainly with no hint of emotion. Sasuke's heart ripped in half and the rest of it's pieces disinegrated.

"You feel disgusted right?" Naruto asked monotonously. He gave Sasuke an eerie look.

"Well... yes I am but not of you." Naruto swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and stayed silent as Sasuke continued to speak.

"Right now it's taking all of my strength to not track down those sickos and rip their throats out with my teeth." Sasuke growled venomously.

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Jiriaya's on a business trip... can I stay over?" Naruto pleaded.

"Of course."

Naruto gave a gentle smile and a tired sigh.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

"No, thanks Sasuke. For listening to me, for not pushing me away." Sasuke returned this with,

"Thanks for dealing with my ice prick attitude."

Naruto laughed at this and could feel himself going back to normal and his pain subsiding.

"So.." Sasuke drew in Naruto's attention.

"Is it really that bad of a thing to fall in love?"

"...I don't know..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!...*dies inside*...**

 **Naruto: I ran out of ramen...*dies inside*...**

 **Sasuke:...Ha...**

 **Chapter 11**

"HOLYSHITFUCK! YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke winced and said,

"Geez dobe.. Well, at least you like it." The raven gave his usual smirk that would turn girls' heads and even a few guys.

Standing in front of Naruto was a table full of treats. Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, pies, EVERYTHING! And not only that, but there was a poster hung from the ceiling stating: Happy Birthday Dobe! My best-est and weirdest friend ever!

Naruto glomped Sasuke and they both toppled over onto the couch.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Naruto squeeled. "Thank youuuuuu~!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sasuke chuckled as he helped the blond off of him.

 **'Don't jump him...'**

Naruto giggled and went around the room, observing the decorations and the fancy cakes. Naruto's eyes shone brightly and Sasuke melted at the sight.

"You like it?" The raven asked softly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with tears of joy which made his magnificent blue orbs shine even brighter and said,

"It's..perfect!" Naruto's features took on a sentimental look. Naruto hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was seven. It was always too painful, but.. there was something about the teme that took the pain away.

"You want your present?' Sasuke asked.

"Y-you didnt have to get me anything! Being here with you is more than enough!"

 **'Geez...The dobe can say some really cute things sometimes...'** Sasuke thought.

"I know. But I said I'd spoil you, remember?"

Naruto laughed loudly at this.

"Well you're definitely doing well so far."

Sasuke told Naruto to wait where he was and to keep his eyes closed.

"And no peaking!" Sasuke shouted before running off to who knows where in order to get the gift he had been hiding from the blond.

 **'He's going to shit bricks when he sees this.'** Sasuke inwardly laughed. He pet the cute animal that was wrapped up in a blanket. It was a new born after all. The small creature cooed cutely and Sasuke couldn't surpress the bubbliness he felt.

"Okay dobe..open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Sasuke's confident smile and then looked at what the raven was holding and it left the blond at a loss of breath.

"...Oh my god...I-is...t-that a..fox?.."

"Hehe, yup." Sasuke handed the small creature over and Naruto began balling. Geez, why was he so emotional?

"I-I'm...so happy!" Sasuke smiled gently, endearingly at the blond.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I dunno...how bout.. Kyuubi?"

"Not too bad. Not too clever but it's not bad."

"Shut up, teme.." Naruto pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto laid in bed next to a sleeping Sasuke. He ran over the day's events in his head and he remembered that he still didn't open the other presents from Mystery Man. Yes, thats what Naruto now referred the admirer to.

Naruto snuck out of bed and over to his bag of things that sat on Sasuke's desk. He took a seat in Sasuke's office chair as he took all the presents out of the bag and went over them. He loved all of them so much! He picked up the coupons and took a look at them.

 **I'll draw you a picture.**

 **I'll write you a poem.**

 **I'll write you a song.**

 **I'll get you roses**.

Naruto went down the entire list of coupons but paused when he reached number seventy-two.

 **72\. I'll send you a picture of me... but only if we get to know each other more...**

Naruto's eyes bugged at this. A picture! Of his mystery man?! Where was his email?! Naruto dug out the guy's email and pulled out his phone immediately. He went to his phone's browser and signed into his email. He put in the mystery man's email and typed his email.

 **To: mymutilatedheart**

 **From: freakshow**

 **Subject: Um.. Hi..**

 **Body: Hi um, It's Naruto... how are you?**

Naruto hesitantly sent the mail, hoping that it wasn't too awkward. Sasuke stirred in bed when his phone, that was in his pocket vibrated. He blunk his eyes blearily and pulled out his phone to see that he had a new email. Confused at this he opened it up and he suddenly wasnt't very sleepy anymore.

 **'Hi um, It's Naruto... how are you?'**

The raven read the words and couldn't believe it. One, because the dobe actually mailed him. And two, **'OMIGAWD WHAT IF I GET CAUGHT!'**

He pocketed his phone and pretended to rise from the bed as though he had just woken up.

"Oh, Sasuke! Did I wake you?" Naruto asked casually, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Nah, gotta go to the bathroom."

"Ahh..."

With that said Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locked it, and sat on the toilet with the lid covering the bowl. He pulled out his phone and decided to reply to the dobe.

 **To: freakshow**

 **From: mymutilatedheart**

 **Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..**

 **Body: Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm doing okay. And you?**

Sent.

Naruto jumped when his phone let out a beep. He had a reply! Naruto smiled and replied back.

 **To: mymutilatedheart**

 **From: freakshow**

 **Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..**

 **Body: Ehh, could be better. Unique choice of a username. How'd you come up with it?**

Sent.

 **To: freakshow**

 **From: mymutilatedheart**

 **Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..**

 **Body: Oh y'know, been through enough of life to know that it's not full of daisies. Wbu?**

Sent.

 **To: mymutilateheart**

 **From: freakshow**

 **Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..**

 **Body: I can relate. As for me, I've been bullied long enough to know that I'm different but now I don't really mind the fact that I'm different. Rather be different than the same as others.**

Sent.

 **'Good for you dobe.'** Sasuke smiled as he read the latest email.

"Hey teme! What's taking you so long?! Did'ya fall in?" Naruto yelled through the bathroom door, surprising the raven.

 **'Ugghh...dobe...How to get him to leave me alone...?'**

"Go away! I'm jerking it!"

"Ew! Ew! Okay, gross!" Naruto ran away after hearing that.

Sasuke sent a couple other emails saying that he'd go to bed but waited a little longer so that when he came back, Naruto wouldn't suspect anything.

"Enjoy choking it, teme?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke let out another heavy sigh.

 **'The dobe's gunna be the death of me...'**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A/N Thinkin bout writing a kakanaru in the future. Any thoughts?**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Sad face)**

 **Chapter 12**

A couple weeks had passed and the school was preparing for the Halloween festival. One class is doing a haunted house, another is doing pumpkin carving, another is doing apple bobbing and Naruto's was doing a haunted cosplay cafe. Naruto was very exited about tomorrow, the thirtieth, aka the day of the festival. It's a bummer that they still had school on Halloween but at least they could still make plans for Halloween itself, and that's what the blond and the raven were currently trying to figure out.

"I wanna have a party." Naruto started off. Sasuke raised a brow and asked,

"What kind of party?"

"Duh! A Halloween party!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"I know, dobe. I mean, costume or normal?"

"Hm...Well, we can gather the people who will be coming and have them draw from a hat and what the draw is what they have to wear to the party?"

Sasuke had to admit that, that was pretty creative. Evil even. Sasuke smirked.

"Seems reasonable."

'Now to hope that I don't draw anything stupid.' Sasuke groaned inwardly.

Naruto laughed mischievously.

"So who do we invite? We don't exactly have 'friends' as to acquaintances." Sasuke pointed out.

"I dunno." Naruto's eyes roamed about the room before going on to say,

"But I think we need to figure out the actual party first."

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote 'party' along the top, along with 'where' and 'who' below it and showed it to the raven.

"So, where are we having it? I'm cool with my place but your house is bigger."

Sasuke cringed a bit at this.

"I don't really want strangers in my house.."

And so Naruto chuckled and wrote down 'my house' under 'where'.

"My place it is then."

Sasuke gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's all good. I'm not exactly thrilled either but I'll be fine if you're there."

"Aw, dobe, you're gonna make me cry." Sasuke teased and pretended to wipe invisible tears from his eyes. "You make me feel so special~"

"You are special, teme!" The blond pouted.

 **'So damn cute.'** Sasuke thought.

"Okay, so who's comin'?" Naruto continued where they had left off.

"Not fangirls." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Agreed." Naruto replied with an equally blank face before bursting out laughing. He couldn't keep a straight face! Then Naruto's face began to take on a hint of pink.

 **'Would Mystery come if I invited him?'** Naruto thought, 'He could wear a mask or something..'

"-ruto. Hey. Naruto!" Sasuke snapped his fingers in Naruto's face trying to gain his attention.

"C'mon, dobe, class is over." The raven packed his things and the jittery ball of sunshine did the same.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke laughed as he punched Naruto's arm lightly.

"Your face is red."

"N-Nothing! Just thinkin'.." Naruto looked to the floor while they switched classes.

"Tell me later!" Sasuke shouted as he went along his way to the gym while Naruto went up three flights of stairs to get to Ancient Civ.

When class started Naruto sat in his seat with a blank face.

 **'Should I invite him?'**

He shook his head in denial.

 **'No, he wouldn't come.'**

But still, these thoughts lingered in his mind. So much so that he gave into his temptations when third hour came around.

In chemistry they were doing a lab with fire and Orochimaru said something about futures with explosives but Naruto ignored most of what the creepy man had said.

"We pour the stuff that's in the graduated cylinder into the test tube, right?" Naruto asked his lab partner with a distracted conscience.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll light the matches. Don't want you to burn this place to the ground." Neji sniggered.

Neji used the match to light the end of a popsicle stick on fire and waved it over the lip of the test tube. After a few seconds had passed, the reaction of the fumes and the fire created a high pitched popping/beeping sound.

"Cool!" Naruto bounced in his seat.

Neji disposed of the fire and he snuck a few glances at Naruto as the cute blond wiggled in his seat.

"Now to answer the lab questions." Neji turned to Naruto. "What changes did you notice?"

"After we poured the liquid into the thingy the water got all bubbly!"

Nejo shook his head at how entertaining the blond could be. They answered the following questions and they could finally be lazy. They had an extra fifteen minutes of class and Naruto eyed his phone.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

 **'Screw it!'**

Naruto logged into his email on his phone and continued where he and Mystery left off.

 **( whats inside the brackets are now emails)**

 _ **[Um, would you like to come to my Halloween party on the 31st? It's a costume party so you could wear a mask or something if you don't want to show your face..]**_

Sent.

Sasuke flinched as both his back pocket and jean zipper vibrated and he shuddered.

 **'Damn phone.'**

He had art so it wasn't much of a distraction. He dropped his pencil onto the table and pulled out his phone. He clicked on notifications and it opened up his email.

 _New email from Freakshow._

 **'What's this about? The dobe doesn't email during school.'** Sasuke's brows creased and he hoped that there was nothing wrong.

He opened the email and he broke out into a cold sweat. He was supposed to be going to the dance as Sasuke but if he didn't go as Mystery than the blond would be upset.

 **'Damn, what do I do?'**

Sasuke sent Naruto:

 _ **[How badly do you want me to go?]**_

And the blond responded with:

 _ **[Very. But you don't have to come if you don't want to.]**_

 _ **'It's not that I don't want to, dobe..but you're expecting**_ _ **me**_ _ **to be there too!'**_ Sasuke's head hurt because of this.

His phone vibrated again. He opened the email and his eyes went wide, and it was as though all the air in he room disappeared. Inside the mail was the cutest picture he had ever seen. Naruto was laying on his arm that was on his desk and he looked up at the camara with glittery and semi-teary eyes. After oggling the picture for a good minute, he read the text.

 _ **[Please?]**_

Sasuke pulled at his hair and groaned.

 **'Not fair, dobe...'**

He looked at the cute picture again and cracked.

 **'Hope this doesn't backfire on me.'**

And with that he sent his reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyfin~!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **[I'll come.]**_

Naruto read and struggled to contain the happiness that he felt. He let out a soft laugh and the heavenly sound caught Neji's attention.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked with interest.

"Oh, uh. I'm trying to throw a Halloween party at last minute and it looks like I got my first guest."

"That's good." Neji said calmly but on the inside he was whining worse than a child that wanted candy.

 **'I wanna go~!'**

"Speaking of which, you wanna come? It's not going to be anything special but you have to wear a costume."

"Sure and okay, I'm fine with that."

"But-" Naruto cut in, "The costume won't be of your choosing." Naruto smirked devilishly making a shiver rip down Neji's spine.

The bell rung and Naruto headed towards his next class.

"Come find me at lunch and I'll assign you one!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke read the newest email for the last time before class started, which was English. He had it with Naruto, but sadly they didn't sit next to each other. They both sat on opposite sides of the room but because of the way the desks were arranged, he and the blond were facing each other.

"Okay, we're finishing Act Three of the Crucible." The teacher droned on and Sasuke just couldn't wait until lunch.

 **'I still need to figure out a way for me not to go to the party..'**

Sasuke looked over to Naruto see that the blond was staring at him. Their eyes met and Sasuke fought down his blush.

"What?" Sasuke mouthed without saying anything.

"Bored." Naruto did the same.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Naruto put his mechanical pencil between his upper lip and his nose and held it there with puckered lips, and Sasuke almost laughed. Almost.

"Dobe." Sasuke mouthed and Naruto smiled affectionately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, so me and Sasuke wrote down random costume ideas on slips of paper and put them in my beanie." Naruto showed his orange beanie to the group.

"And whatever slip of paper you draw from it is what you have to wear to the party, kay?" Naruto said overly sweet with an evil undertone.

"So...who wants to go first?"

The group groaned. Kiba was whining, Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, Ino was oggling Sasuke, Choji was eating...whatever that is.., Shino was whispering to a beetle...wierd..., and Hinata was being Hinata.

"I'll volunteer as tribute." Neji joked as he finally arrived.

"Bout time!" Naruto shouted. He held out the beanie expectantly to neji and the long haired brunette took out a slip of paper. Neji opened it and paled.

"C-can I please pick something else..?"

"Nope! So watcha get?" Naruto bounced excitedly. Neji hung his head in disappointment and mumbled,

"Blossom from Powerpuff Girls..."

The group laughed at Neji's expense and it was now Kiba's turn.

"Ha! I can do this!" Kiba showed his slip that said 'werewolf'.

Ino drew out 'Winry from FMAB', Hinata drew Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls so she and Neji would come as a pair, Shikamaru got Lelouche from Code Geass, Choji got Pikachu from Pokemon, and Sasuke got Soul from Soul Eater. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara showed up in the middle of the drawing and agreed to participate as well. Kankuro got Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, Temari got Maka from Soul Eater and Gaara got Grell from Black Butler. It was now Naruto's turn and he took out a piece of paper and opened it confidently. Then...the confidence deflated.

"Dobe, why are you blushing?!" Sasuke yelled in suprise. Naruto's entire face was red!

"So cute~" Ino squealed.

"Whadya get, whadya get?!" Kiba yelled and Naruto only shook his head and tried to hide his face but Kankuro prevented him from doing so. Kankuro held Naruto's small wrists in his hands and pulled Naruto's arms away from his face.

Everyone froze at the adorable sight. Naruto's eyes were clenched shut while he was blushing so hard that even his ears were red. Sasuke snatched the piece of paper from Naruto and read,

"Sexy fox."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAH."

The group laughed wildly aside from the blond and the raven. The blond because he was embarrassed beyond comprehension and Sasuke because he was too busy fighting down his 'mini-me' in order to laugh at his Dobe's dismay.

"That's just great!" Kiba now had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You guys are jerks..." Naruto mumbled, which only made the group laugh even harder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day was finally over with and Naruto could finally stop dying of embarrassment. For now. After riding home on the bus from school Naruto had gone and bought his costume, which is now sitting in the corner of his bedroom because he didn't want to look at the damned thing.

Naruto laid in bed bored so he decided to text his favorite demon spawn from the fiery depths of hell, while also emailing Mystery.

 _ **'Temeeee, did'ya buy the costume yet?'**_

 _ **'Yeah, you?'**_

 _ **'...yes...'**_

 _ **'HA.'**_

 _ **'Teme.'**_

 _ **'Dobe.'**_

And that was pretty much their entire conversation and so Naruto went on to email Mystery.

 _ **[Hi, so my friends and I played a game to decide what costumes we are going to wear. So, I drew a slip for you and it's Deadpool. Is that okay?]**_

 _ **[Yeah.]**_

 _ **[Sorry for springing it on you. If it's too short notice you could wear what you'd like.]**_

 _ **[No, Deadpool sounds great, I'll just have to get the costume.]**_

 _ **[Kay.]**_

 _ **[So what are you going as?]**_

 _ **[Sexy fox...]**_

 _ **[...HA...]**_

 _ **[It's not by choice!]**_

 _ **[That's even better!]**_

 _ **[Meanie :3]**_

 _ **[You know it!]**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A/N life has been hell recently and thats why i havent been able to write anything, but i wrote a few chaps for you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I dun' own anyfiiiiin~**

 **Chapter 14**

"Whoo!" Kiba howled. "Today is awesome! I love festivals!"

"Pipe down, mutt." Sasuke muttered in irritation. He had a bad headache because he had trouble sleeping last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his adorable blond. Yes, his.

"C'mon Teme! Get pumped!" Naruto hopped up and down and the jittery blond couldn't contain his excitement! He had never been to a school festival before! Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back and the raven caught him clumsily.

"You be quiet too, Dobe." Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the ground and Naruto rubbed his ass with pained features.

"Meanie."

The word brought up memories of last night about the cute conversation that they had. Sasuke wondered that Naruto's face looked like when the blond sent that message last night. Was he blushing? Was he pouting? Was he smiling? All these thoughts kept the raven up all night.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and saw that he had faint dark circles under his eyes.

"You okay?" Concern laced Naruto's voice and Sasuke felt a small tinge of pain in his chest. He hadn't intended to be mean to the blond but he couldn't help but be cranky from his lack of sleep.

"I'm fine." Sasuke sighed heavily while brushing his bangs out of his face and jumped when Naruto touched his forehead to his own. Naruto's eyes were closed in concentration. He opened his eyes and pulled away and he didn't notice the faint blush along Sasuke's cheeks.

"You don't feel warm." Naruto's concern was still there.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and the raven turned his head away from the blond's prying gaze.

"Yes."

The air held and awkward moment of silence.

"Well, if you really don't feel well, I will understand if you don't make it to the party."

Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair as he tried to hide a sad smile, and he succeeded.

"Hn.."

That gave Sasuke and idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ne, ne, Sasuke!" Naruto repeatedly poked the raven in the shoulder.

"Can we check out the other classes while we wait for our shift?"

"Don't feel like it." Sasuke didn't move from where he was sitting.

"C'mon, please?"Naruto asked, "I don't want to go by myself."

"Then don't go!" Sasuke snapped with quite a bit of bite and in turn Naruto gasped.

 **'Damn...'** Sasuke cursed himself. Didn't he just remind himself not to be mean to the blond? He sighed and his pale hand covered his face.

"Sorry, just not feeling well.."

A gentle hand shook his shoulder a bit.

"C'mon, teme, look at me." Naruto's voice held no emotion and this unnerved the usually impenetrable raven. The raven looked deeply into sad blue eyes. Naruto's fingers moved Sasuke's onyx bangs away from the pale boy's face.

"It's okay." Naruto's voice was gentle. So much so that it made the raven feel guilty about his actions.

"You don't have to worry about coming to the party."

"But-"

"Wait." Naruto held a hand up, "Let me finish."

Sasuke then piped down and gave the blond his full attention.

"If you're too sick to come to the party than at least send me a pic of you in your costume. That'll get me through the night." Naruto laughed nervously near the end.

Sasuke hung his head in resignation.

 **'You win, dobe.. You're too cute.'**

The raven rose his head gave his answer.

"I'll send you a pic."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't expect me to save you any candy!"

Sasuke chuckled at this.

"Knowing you, you'd eat it all until you're sick."

"You know me so well~" Naruto sung humorously. He turned to the raven and asked again, "You wanna check out the other classes, or is it still a no?"

With one look at the blond's silently pleading eyes,he cracked.

"Fine.."

"Yay~"

 **'I hate myself for not being able to resist those eyes..'**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: - INSERT NARUTO IN A FOX OUTFIT HERE- I don't own anyfin TT-TT**

 **Chapter 15**

"AHHH! OH GOD! SASUKE SAVE MEEEEE!"

Naruto clung to Sasuke's back tightly as a student with gore painted on him acted like a zombie.

"It was your idea to come here. If you can't handle scary things than why did you insist to come?" Sasuke asked in mock irritation but on the inside he felt happy because of Naruto's warmth on his back.

"I-I thought it'd be fun.." Naruto whimpereed while tears pooled into his eyes. Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment and he mumbled,

"Oh goddamnit.."

He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led the trembling boy out of the haunted house. Once the duo were out, Sasuke stood still and awaited for the blond to calm but still the blond clung to the back of the Uchiha's shirt desperately.

"Thanks.." Naruto mumbled inaudibly. Sasuke ruffled golden locks and tried to return the eagerness that the boy had lost.

"Let's go pumpkin carving instead."

Naruto nodded as an 'okay'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is so gross.." Sasuke groaned. Slimy pumpkin guts were being ripped out of the orange gourd by pale hands that were stained in an orange tint.

"How is this fun?" The raven whined, a rare thing in itself.

"Because it's messy!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke groaned yet again.

They cleaned out their pumpkins and were ready to start carving. A girl by the name of Tenten gave the duo a set of knives to work with.

"Be careful! Those are sharp!" The girl called over her shoulder as she went to assist others.

"What are you going to make, teme?" Naruto asked as he plunged a knife into the front of his pumpkin.

"Dunno. A random face I guess." Sasuke followed suit.

Naruto cut triangular ears into the pumpkin.

"You making a cat?"

"Nope, fox." The blond corrected.

"Hehe." The raven chuckled and the sound mesmerized the nearby girls and they all fainted in joy.

"Should've known."

Naruto then carved the whiskers and the w-like mouth and was happy with the result. Sasuke went with a more jagged, traditional face for the pumpkin. Triangular eyes and a crooked smile.

After they finished they left the classroom with their miniature, hand sized pumpkins.

"Wanna put these in our lockers?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, wouldn't want to smash em'."

They made their way to their lockers, which were now being blocked by another raven.

"Sai." Naruto groaned.

'Hn. So this is Sai?' Sasuke scrutinized the boy in his mind. He let his eyes run up and down Sai.

 **'Sure is lanky.'** Sasuke observed.

"Can you move so I can get to my locker?" Naruto asked in an exasperated tone. He was already done with today.

"But that would require moving, which also requires effort." Sai stated simply, as if it were the answer to the most complicated problem ever. This bothered the blond.

"Just move, I need to get something."

"Oh? You mean this?" Sai held up a familiar blue envelope and Naruto's blood began to boil.

"Give it" Naruto jumped up and tried to grab the letter but Sai was tall enough to keep it right outside of what the blond could reach.

"C'mon dickless, do you want your precious letter or not?" Sai sneered.

The blond continued to struggle and Sai decided to kick down the blond. Sai laughed wickedly, which was something new. He looked down at the blond who now laid on the dirty tiled floor. Sasuke was too shocked and too enraged to move in order to do anything but stare.

"Oops!" Sai said dramatically in an oh-woe-is-me manner. He slid a finger up the side of the back of the envelope and in turn opening it. Sai observed and took in it's contents and it's eloquent calligraphy and snickered. His snicker turned into a full-blown laugh.

"What is this shit?" Sai crumpled the letter and wide blue eyes stared on in denial.

 **'He didn't just do that...'**

Sai dropped the crumpled material on the floor and stepped on it, smearing the dirt from his shoes onto it.

"What's with this girly shit? As if anyone could like you!" Sai began to seethe. He was about to kick the unprotected blond again when a strong fist made contact with his face with a loud smack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so very sorry that I have not been posting. My grandpa (guardian) died, my family life turned even worse, and I injured my foot very badly. There is so much stress goin on and so I've hit a pretty bad writers block. I'm sorry but the story will go on hiatus for a while, but it will be finished eventually, I promise. I am working on a Shizaya one-shot/potential story in the mean time as a i-am-sorry-that-i-havent-been-posting. And yes, the Shizaya will be smutty. Wink.

-Mei


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto but I still love you long time... Ashite Iru~**

 **Sorry for the wait, just trying to put the puzzle that is my life back together. Sadly there are quite a few missing pieces.. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck!" was the first thing uttered from Sai's mouth. He held his nose tightly as blood gushed out of it with no intent of stopping anytime soon.

"You mutherfucker!" He screamed in rage and pounced on Sasuke, taking them both down to the ground.

"Y-you guys, stop!" Naruto screamed, trying to pull Sai's heavy, well built body off of Sasuke's lean one. Grabbing and pulling from the back didn't seem to work because it just encouraged the force Sai needed to pull back his own fist to hit Sasuke this time. As Sai's fist made contact with Sasuke's chiselled jaw, Naruto became even more panicked.

"Get off of him you jerk!" Naruto tried pulling the larger teen off of Sasuke once again. Sai became irritated and pulled back his arm only to elbow the blond square in the face, sending his flying backwards.

"Dobe!"

Sasuke drew strength from deep within himself as his anger rose. He grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt and brought his head down and Sasuke headbutted him, making him shout out another handful of colorful words. Sasuke took that small gap in time to push Sai off of him and maneuver himself on top of the other man and started to pound his face relentlessly.

"Where the fuck do you get off thinking that the shit you do is okay?!"

Punch.

"S-sasuke!"

Punch.

"How DARE you hurt Naruto!"

Punch.

"Sasuke, stop! It's okay, I'm okay!"

Punch.

"Why do you think it's okay to ruin and crumple up things that arent yours!"

Punch.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's frightened voice rung in the now desolate hallway. Sasuke turned to look at the tear streaked face of his beloved.

"S-stop.. " Naruto hiccuped, "It's okay.. Just stop.. " his voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes with the long sleeve of his orange shirt.

Sai spit out the blood that was in his mouth onto Sasuke's face, reigniting his rage.

"Why the fuck you care about that dumbass letter anyway? It's not like you wrote it." Sai added.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and seethed as he pushed Sai's head against the tiled floor with a thud,

"Of course I did!"

The silence that followed that statement was near deafening despite the no sounds or actions that were being taken.

 **'Fuck!** ' Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto.

"..S-sasuke.. " Naruto's eyes held confusion and denial. "You... You wrote me those letters?.. "

At this point Sai began to howl with laughter.

"That's fuckin' priceless!" he kicked Sasuke off of himself but continued to roll on the floor laughing.

"I knew no one could actually like you!"

Naruto's tears began anew. He tried to speak but ended up choking on his words. It broke Sasuke's heart to see the unsheathed hurt in the blonde's eyes.

 **'No no no no no..'** Sasuke reached a arm out to Naruto but he flinched away from the raven's touch.

"Naru-"

"Was this a fucking game to you?!" Naruto screamed, sending a painful shiver to rake down Sasuke's spine. Naruto's voice became hushed as his breathing quicked as if he may hyperventilate.

"W-was I a game to you?.."

Sasuke shook his head vigorously as he felt an unfamiliar heat pool behind his eyes. He hadn't cried in years.

"No! Naruto please listen-"

"Spare me.." Naruto looked up and his dead eyes bore into Sasuke, leaving him feel hallow and leaving Sai speechless. Naruto got to his feet and walked off, leaving one statement linger in the air.

"I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke watched in silence, unsure of what to say to make his dobe turn around. Once Naruto was finally out of sight, Sai let out the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding.

"Damn.." he said in admonishment. He never would of thought that the all cheerful blond could make such a face.

Damn indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan! But Sasuke sure owns dat ass ?**

 **Thanks for all the review so far :) I'm very grateful to hear your thoughts ?**

 _ **[Naruto, please reply]**_ Sasuke sent yet another text to the blond. He held his phone tightly in one hand and punched the wall of his bedroom with the other. Tears threatened to spill from normally dry eyes.

He decided to call the blond for the thirty-second time, but to no avail.

"Goddamnit!"

 _ **[Dobe, please, Let me explain]**_

 _ **[I like you okay]**_

 _ **[More than a friend should]**_

More silence followed.

He went to send another message but a pop up on his screen said that the current number was no longer in use.

He had been blocked.

Only then did he let his tears fall. He fisted his hands into his hair and pulled at it as he fought the urge to wail in emotional pain. Something he wasn't used to which in all honesty frightened the raven to no end.

 **'What are you doing to me, dobe?'**

He let go of his hair to allow his head to hang in sorrow. He noticed the gray plastic-bag at his feet and sighed.

 **'Should I go? I don't want to wreck the party.. No!'** He grabbed ahold of his new-found determination.

 **'I have to fight for him. I have to make him understand. But even then if he rejects me, I still wont give up.'**

He grabbed the bag at his feet and went off to get ready for the adventure to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya want this here?" Kiba asked while he was hanging up fake cobwebs in the main entrance of the house.

"Yeah.."

Kiba kept silent but still, the blonde's change in attitude disturbed him. nothing brought the blond down but it seems as if something actually had, and it couldn't have been good.

"Ready when you are." Kiba announced.

The blond gave a silent nod and Kiba flipped the switch that turned on the lights of the makeshift sign that they had made that said, "Party don't stop".

Now to wait for the guests to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sasuke had arrived the party was in full swing. He pulled the mask of his Deadpool costume over his face, making sure to zip the neck portion to ensure that the mask stay on.

He entered the house hesitantly and looked about for his blond. He couldn't help but be amused by the costumes that he saw. Neji for one, was in a Powerpuff Girl costume. HA. He noticed his blond in the kitchen but it seems that the blond hadn't noticed him, or rather, anyone in general. Someone could pick him up ans kidnap him and he wouldn't even notice. The raven walked up behind the blond and tappes him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around and sucked in his breath. Yes, that sexy fox costume really was goddamn sexy, but it wasnt time to think about that. Naruto looked at Sasuke in silence, fully knowing who it was behind that leather mask.

"What?" he spat.

"Can.. Can I talk to you in private?"

Naruto became enraged again. "Why-" he began to say.

"Please." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand gently, tugging his arm a bit, urging him to follow, which Naruto did in silence.

 **(Sorry, with all the shit that's happening in my life right now, I've lost the passion I had originally had for writing this story, so I'm going to cut it off soon)**

Sasuke led Naruto to Naruto's bedroom and locked the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Just a precaution." Sasuke held his arms up defensively in explanation.

Naruto walked over to sit on his bed.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" the blond sounded exhausted.

"I want to have a chance to explain myself." The raven declared.

Naruto eyed him with no interest.

"Say what you want so I can leave."

Sasuke suddenly became speechless, anxious. He hadn't planned on what to say. He wanted it all to be straight from the heart. He walked over to stand in front of the sitting Naruto.

"I... I like you.."

"And?" Naruto rose an uninterested brow.

"No, I like-like you." Sasuke face palmed himself for saying so in such a childish manner.

"I-i mean, I love you. I'm in love with you Naruto."

Naruto gazed up at him scrutinizily.

"And you couldn't have just told me from the start instead of toying with me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you!" The raven cut in.

"I didn't know if you would accept me.. But when you told me you were bi I gained some confidence.. But i was still in too deep to just up and say, "Ohai, I'm the one that wrote you those love letters~ lets kiss and screw~" Sasuke through his arms around erratically to add to his statement. Naruto could see that the raven wasn't in his comfort zone, but then again he wasn't either.

"If you would've told me honestly... I might of said yes.." Naruto confessed softly, startling Sasuke.

"...Really?"

"Yeah... " Naruto avoided Sasuke's gaze. "I've been attracted to you for a while.. But i dont know if its love or lust." Naruto felt kinda guilty to lust after a good friend.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment.

"...Well... " Sasuke caught Naruto's attention and their eyes met.

"Why don't we find out?.. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sasuke: *shoves Naruto into a burlap sack and runs off with him* I do!**

"Find out what?" Naruto was confused.

"If you like me or not."

..

"Okay... How do you expect me to do that?"

Sasuke removed the mask to expose an embarrassed and flushd face.

"Kiss me."

"HUH?!"

"If you feel nothing I know where we stand. But if you feel something.. I dunno... Then.. We'd know?" Sasuke rubbed an arm awkwardly and Naruto remained silent for several minutes, unnerving the raven.

"Fine." Naruto spoke up suddenly, surprising Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips grew into a smile and was about to say something when Naruto held up a finger and continued,

"But" Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously. "Don't touch me. If you touch me I will stop and leave the room immediately."

Sasuke swallowed audibly. He knew the dobe was serious.

"I.. I can't trust myself not to so.. Want to tie my hands behind my back?"

Naruto took his words into consideration. He got up from his spot on the bed and told Sasuke to sit. Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out a neon orange tie. Making his way back overbto Sasuke, Naruto demanded that Sasuke position his hands behind his back for the blond to tie. When the raven was nice and tied up, they could finally begin.

Sasuke eyed Naruto nervously and Naruto did the same to the raven.

"Close your eyes." The blond demanded and Sasuke complied in an instant.

Naruto leaned forward a bit, testing the waters. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch which made his heart beat quicker for some reason. Blue eyes settled themselves gazing on thin, perfectly crafted lips. Slightly pink and wet from Sasuke licking his bottom lip in nervousness. Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke's knee while his other rested upon Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hold still.. " Naruto whispered and Sasuke shuddered.

Inching closer to the heavy breathing raven, the blond allowed his lips to slightly brush the raven's. A delicous spark of electricity shot through them both and Naruto found himself wanting, needing more than a single touch. Naruto backed away a bit to observe Sasuke's reaction and he was quite happy with the affect. Sasuke's pale face was darkly tinted and the raven himself had his lips slighly puckered in hopes that the blond would go in for seconds. And that he did.

Gaining confidence, Naruto leaned forward again and kissed Sasuke more fully on the lips rather than a mere brush of skin.

"Mm.." The blond inaudibly moaned into the kiss.

In that moment, Naruto knew that he had fallen into Sasuke's delicious love-trap and found himself instantly addicted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter, and it will be filled with fluff and smut. Wink.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be using my horrible writing ability to burn the eyeballs and disturb the minds of my readers.**

 **Final chapter**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto pulled back quickly as shivered.

'Wh.. What was that?.. It felt... Nice.. '

Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation. He longed to run his tongue along the blonde's.

"N-naruto... " He bit his lip again, "Again?" he silently pleaded.

Naruto plunged in again, this time more aggressively. He nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip and the raven groaned.

"Nn.." He leaned into Naruto, opening his mouth a bit, urging Naruto to explore the depths of it.

Naruto took Sasuke's invitation. He shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth with a moan.

 **'He tastes so good..'**

Sasuke could feel his erection growing by the minute. He breaks away from the kiss, and huskily asks,

"Sit on my lap?"

Naruto crawls onto him without question, not noticing the slowly hardening erection beneath his ass. Naruto grabs Sasuke's face with both hands and pulls him into a hungry kiss, leaving them both breathless. Naruto slips a hand behind Sasuke's back and unties the tie that restrained the raven's arms. Once freed, Naruto wrapped his own arms around the raven and nuzzled the crook of the pale neck presented to him.

"N-naruto?"

"..I felt something.. "

Happy tears came to Sasuke's eyes.

"Can I touch you?" Naruto understood the underlying meaning of the question. He thought about it seriously but then gave a tentative nod. In an instant strong arms enveloped the blonde's small form.

"Naruto.. "

"Yeah?.. " the blond asked breathlessly.

"I love you.. "

Naruto gave a gentle smile at this. He pulled his head up to stare into Sasuke's eyes. Liking what he saw, he gently stroked Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

"I know.. "

Lips locked and tongues entwined.

The battle had begun.

Pants escaped the duo as they kissed feverishly while trying to remove each other's clothes. Naruto's costume was fairly easy to remove because there was already pretty much covering his body. The raven marveled the sexy sight before him. Sasuke however, his costume was difficult as hell to try to remove. Given up on trying to remove the costume as a whole, Naruto have a evil grin, to which Sasuke returned sheepishly.

Naruto got to his knees in front of Sasuke and spread Sasuke's legs far apart, licking his lips while staring intensely at the detailed outline of Sasuke's erection that bulged out from the rubber suit. Sasuke shuddered at the sight of pure lust burning in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto ran a finger along the side of the erection in front of him and chuckled when Sasuke's hips bucked into the touch.

'Who knew he was such a damn tease!' Sasuke mentally groaned in happiness and in torture.

Naruto ran his tongue curiously up the side of the erection as well.

"F-fuck!" Sasuke let out with a trembling voice. He hadn't expected him to be touched so fast.

"Nnn... Ah!" Sasuke's breath hitched while Naruto sucked on the tip harshly through the rubber garment.

"F-fuck Naruto.. " Sasuke laughed shakily. Yup. Sasuke was definitely,100 percent, without a doubt, a virgin.

Naruto nibbled along the bulge intil he found a decent amount of rubber to grab with his teeth. Using his sharp teeth, he pulled the rubber up and away from the hard appendage while also ripping it with his sharp canines to expose a hot, throbbing erection to the cold air of his bedroom. He grabbed the appendage curiously and licked the tip and felt Sasuke's whole body shudder.

Climbing onto Sasuke in all of his nakedness, he gazed down into Sasuke's eyes while rubbing his tan ass on Sasuke's dick.

"How far you wanna go?" Naruto asked huskily. Sasuke pulled Naruto down in a needy chaste kiss.

"I don't care if we fuck or not." Sasuke said gently while pulling the blond even closer to himself. He nuzzled Naruto's shoulder and smiled in bliss.

"I just want to hold you."

Naruto's full blown lust toned down to a loving, tender need of flesh.

"Then... How bout we jack eachother off? Then, later on when we're ready, go all the way?"

Sasuke nodded in acceptance.

"I'd like that.. " He whispered lovingly as he kissed the blond deeply as the duo then began to bring eachotherbto completion while they never once left each other's tremblings arms.


End file.
